The Flame That Burns the Brightest
by Mabby
Summary: Not all strangers are what they seem...
1. Chapter 1

A stranger was zooming over the sea of grasslands on a flying snowboard-type machine the color of silver. His hair was odd, and stuck up and curled upwards at his neck in a very strange way, it definitely wasn't a hair style you would see everyday. A single thick strand stuck out and played over his face. The stranger didn't seem to mind this though, and just continued his journey over the endless plains.

He rode this machine like an expert would, knees slightly bent, feet placed firmly and square with his shoulders, and arms in a casual looking position, like he'd done this his whole life.

His eyes and hair were both black, his face was handsome and mature. He looked around his teenage age, about twelve or thirteen.

The stranger smirked mischievously and shifted his weight on the board, causing the back to dip, almost touching the blades of grass below. At the last second he pulled up like it was no big deal and sailed on, kicking up loose grains of sand.

Okay, stop goofing off, Caihe commanded himself, focus on the task ahead. Your big brother told you the dragonballs were here on Earth, but he also warned that they were protected by very powerful fighters. The fighters were saiyans, like himself and his brother. That was a bigger problem, since he knew these fighters were very strong. Caihe just hoped he could get the dragonballs, make the wish, and get off this planet in one piece. Don't worry Shoi, Iona, everyone. I'll make that stupid wish and get you out of there. I promise.

~10 years before~

"Ha! You can never defeat what I am you pathetic Earthlings!" spat the saiyan clone, "Our children will come back and make you pay for this, and take out your puny planet as well!"

She laughed insanely, holding her belly in pain. The rubble and rock dug into her back but she didn't seem to even care.

"They are a thousand times stronger than we are! Then you will ever be! Ha! That's how they were designed! They will crush your bones! Tear you apart atom by atom! They will no doubt avenge my death! They are the super saiyan clones! Heartless and merciless! The ultimate fighting machines!" she ranted on and on.

"I don't know about you Kakarot, but this woman is getting on my last nerve," Vegeta growled, preparing to blast the saiyan clone into a million pieces.

"Hold on Vegeta," the super saiyan Goku said, "let's just hear what she has to say. After all, they are her last words."

"Clones! I am a clone! But the children! The children of the saiyan clones will be much stronger! Oh yes! Much! My fellow clone's children will dominate this universe and blast this solar system into oblivion! Oh yes! One is already born! No! Two! Three! And they will rule! Along with their fellow clone children they will rule!" 

"Care to reconsider?" Vegeta asked, scowling.

"I'm thinking about it," Goku said.

"They will get stronger and stronger! After every battle their speed, strength, and accuracy will multiply by four times normal saiyans do! They are unbeatable! Heh, stupid originals. You won't have a chance. I almost feel sorry for you. Our children will rip out your sorry hearts. They will come. Just you see. Heh, I dare you to even challenge them to a fight. You'll be sorry....." those were the saiyan clone's last words as she uttered her last breath and died. Her hair returned to it's jet black color, her super saiyan green eyes faded to black, and her eyelids fluttered shut. 

"I only caught a bit of that. But I think her main idea was that her clone buddies were going to have really strong children that will rip us into shreds. Say, do you think she was telling the truth Vegeta?" Goku wondered thoughtfully, returning to his normal state. 

"Well, she _was _a super saiyan. And she acted like any saiyan warrior. All saiyan warriors I know are truthful when they threaten that their buddy is going to tear their opponent into shreds. She may have over exaggerated just a bit, but I highly doubt nobody in her bloodline isn't going to make a surprise visit to Earth. Someone's going to come all right," Vegeta answered, staring evilly at the clone's very long tail, which was longer than any normal saiyan's should be, "If you ask me, that fake doesn't even deserve to be a saiyan."

"Yeah, but she did put up a really good fight, almost killed us both a few times too. Great, now we have to face the kids, which are supposed to be stronger than her," Goku sighed and rolled his eyes, "Why do things always happen to us?"

~Now~

"Trunks! Give me back my action figure!" an 8-year old Goten yelled, chasing his friend around the backyard of his home. 

"Come get it!" yelled Trunks joyfully, holding the thing over his head like a prized possession.

"Honestly Chichi, are little boys always this wild?" Bulma asked, sipping on the bottled water she got from the fridge.

"You get used to it," she answered.

Gohan and Videl were out fighting crime again, Vegeta was training at home, Goku was lounging against the house, and everyone else was just happily enjoying themselves. They had no idea one of the children saiyan super clones-or CSSC-was on Earth this very second.

"Okay, I got five. Only two more to go," Caihe muttered to himself, adjusting the dragon radar the Doc had designed for him to long range. 

"About two miles from here? This is going to be easier than I thought," Caihe exclaimed, shoving the one-star ball in the pouch which held the others. 

What the Doc had ordered Caihe to wish for was immortality for him. But we couldn't show our reluctance or the Doc will inject something stronger into us. You see, it's like this. There's 16 of the CSSC. The Doc thinks there's 11. 

Okay, I'm just confusing you. When the Doc made the first super clones-our parents-he planned to make their children-us-about a thousand times stronger. There were 16 originals, A, B, C, D, E, F, G, H, I, J, K, L, M, N, O, and Q. The reason there isn't a P is because according to the Doc something went wrong with the development of the clone and he had to make a whole new one, which he named Q. 

Caihe's parents were A and B, the first two made. The children were given uncreative names like that too, (Caihe's was U) but the children secretly named each other. They didn't enjoy having letters as names.

Basically, we rebelled. The Doc put chips into our brains to make us completely loyal. Thank goodness our group leader, Gilu, knew this beforehand and deactivated the chip with his telepathic powers before it was placed into him. As soon as we were released back up to the surface of the planet to train more-the Doc's lab is underground-Gilu got busy removing the chips from the rest of us one by one.

We are not loyal to him, although we are forced to act it because he planted a bomb onto each of our hearts, and can activate it immediately if he wanted. Even with our computer knowledge we were unsuccessful at deactivating the bomb without alarming the Doc of what we were doing. It's kind of unsettling to know you have a bomb on your heart.

The reason there's 16 of us and the Doc thinks there's 11 is because when the other five were born we hid them and waited for their parents to detonate. The parents explode after having two kids, the Doc rigged it that way. Now we have five toddlers in our care without bombs on their hearts, the oldest is three. 

Since Q got destroyed in her trip to Earth, O, who was supposed to mate with her, mated with an inhabitant instead. The children turned out just fine except for two antenna on both their foreheads. The children are part of the five we protect from Doc.

Caihe would wish for immortality for only the CSSC so they can destroy the Doc and escape, but the Doc has a listening device that will be activated as soon as Caihe begins to make his wish, and Caihe's heart will explode if he tries anything funny. Along with all his friends and older brother, Shoi. He didn't want that. Why the Doc picked him to do this, he didn't know, but Caihe almost wished he had picked someone older, more mature.

Caihe knew it'll all be over once Doc gets immortality, but he really didn't have a choice. If Caihe and his friends get destroyed there'll be no one left strong enough to stop Doc's army of clones and robots hidden underneath his lab. But the Doc can't get immortality, he just can't. The whole thing was mind-boggling and stressful. Too much for a thirteen-year-old like me, Caihe thought with disgust.

He hopped on his board and sped off toward the four-star dragonball, and unknown to him, one of the strongest warriors on this planet.

Caihe arrived at the Son house about ten minutes later. Goten had gotten his action figure back and Trunks was sulking and sitting by his mother, punished for tormenting Goten.

Caihe surveyed this scene and smiled to himself. It reminded him of two of the toddlers they were protecting, Rulin and Meku, the sons of O. Rulin and Meku are always wrestling and fighting each other, it was almost funny. 

Okay, snap out of it Caihe, focus! 

Caihe stepped off his board, deactivated it, and stepped out of the trees. The mother of the kid with black hair looked at him in surprise. Caihe was wearing a black short-sleeved top with a long-sleeved white shirt underneath. His shirt bore the Doc's logo in white. A moon, rectangle, and dot joined together. He was wearing baggy tan pants tied together by a length of silver cord at the waist. Caihe's boots were black with the white logo again on the heel of each of them. His clothing wasn't all that threatening, but perfect for battle. 

"Why hello, who are you?" the woman asked cheerfully.

Caihe had to struggle to keep his face blank.

"I have come for the dragonball," he said gruffly.

The man that was dozing on the house was on his feet in a second. 

"The dragonball? Why do you want it?" the man asked, suddenly serious.

Caihe looked at him coolly.

"That's really none of your business. I suggest handing it over before anyone gets hurt," he answered, his voice icy.

"Not today," the man replied.

Caihe's eyes narrowed as he stared at the man's wild hair.

"You almost look intimating, you know? Only because your hair resembles that of a saiyan," he commented in a taunting tone.

"That's because I'm am a saiyan, and my name is Goku," the man declared.

Caihe's eyes widened against his will. This must be one of the saiyan protectors. Just his luck.

Then Caihe smirked evilly. 

"Ah, then you must've fought one of the first clones. Bravo, I've been meaning to congratulate you on that victory," he told the saiyan.

Goku raised an eyebrow, "One of the first clones?"

Caihe put his hands on his hips.

"Of course. We called her Q, I don't know what you called her, or what the lunatic called herself at that time. I believe this is the planet that she escaped to, and died on. She was the supposed to be the mother of two healthy children saiyan super clones, but it didn't exactly turn out that way, did it? Oh well, some things can't be helped," Caihe shrugged.

Finally Goku's eyes widened in realization. 

"The clone children? You mean they actually-" he started.

"Exist and came? Of course," Caihe interrupted, "As a matter of fact, I am one of them. Letter U, second son of A and B, the first two well-designed saiyan clones."

Caihe gave him a slight bow, and straightened.

"Now, I think it is time to die for all of you, unless you are willing to give up that four-star dragonball..." Caihe trailed off.

"Never, I believe you are going to use it for evil intentions, and I will not allow that," Goku said, "If you want a fight, fight me."

"With pleasure, bring it on," Caihe said in a silky tone he didn't even know he had.

To his surprise Goku suddenly darted forward, put his hand on Caihe's arm, and raised two fingers to his forehead. The nest thing Caihe knew they were in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by rock pillars and huge boulders.

"What did you just do?" Caihe demanded, taking a few steps back.

"I teleported us to a deserted planet with only bacteria as life so we can fight and not worry about endangering innocent lives," Goku answered calmly.

Caihe stared at him in shock for a few moments, but then regained his composure.

"Darn, I was hoping for an audience at least. A pretty neat trick, if I do say so myself, for a weak un-cloned saiyan like yourself."

Goku grinned,

"I doubt that. I'm sure this won't take long. I have been in countless battles, while you're only, what, twelve? Get ready to face a real warrior," he warned.

"A real warrior my tail," Caihe scoffed, tossing his head back in laughter, "Master promised me that I'll have a challenge," Caihe pointed at Goku, "You better be one."

"I'm sure I will," Goku answered.


	2. Author's Note

All right, I forgot to put this before the first chapter so here it goes:

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the DBZ characters. I'm not writing this to gain a profit. I don't own DBZ.

Okay people, let's get one thing straight though. All the CSSC belong to me, plus the toddlers, and (unfortunately) Doc as well. So no stealing!

As you might've figured it out already, more reviews means more chapters and quicker updates. Come on! I know you're lurking out there! What harm could it possibly do to leave one simple review about what you thought? 

Oh and, this is only part one of this story (It's kinda long, I typed most of it up already, trust me) and in my personal opinion part one isn't as good as part two. Part two actually has comedy in it. But bear with me here I hafta have part one or all of your heads would be exploding with confusion. That's about it. Review please if you're reading this! I know you're out there! 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters except the CSSC (besides Kazamai), the toddlers, and Doc.

~Gomen if the story is a bit confusing to you. I tried explaining it as best I could. Oh, and please review of course, I want to know what anyone reading this thinks of the story.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"What!? What is that wretched child doing on a different planet? How did he get there so fast?!" the doctor demanded. 

Yega tried peering over Doc's shoulder but suddenly Doc turned from his computer to face the other CSSC.

"One of the Earthlings must've pulled a trick on him, because the computer says another powerful force is there also. Probably to fight. Darn it! At this rate the wish will never be granted!"

"Should one of us go to assist letter U in his quest Master?" Shoi asked, forcing himself not to spit in the doctor's face while calling him Master. 

Gilu gave him a sharp look which clearly meant that was a daring question but Shoi ignored it. He wanted to help his brother, and he didn't mind the risk.

"No, I need you here," the doctor answered, currently preoccupied.

On either side of him Kiwae and Beeka breathed a soft sigh of relief. The Doc didn't hear the independence in those words.

Shoi was relieved as well, but looked worriedly at the computer screen. _I would've gladly gone in your place Caihe, you know that. I'm sorry for all this. Really._

Caihe crossed him arms and turned his head to look at the Earth warrior out of the corner of his eye. 

"I have an idea, to make the fight a bit more interesting," he said.

"I'm listening," Goku replied, still in fighting stance. 

Caihe studied his watch and pressed a few buttons on it. It beeped twice and grew silent.

"How about for the first five minutes we warm up, and every direct hit a person scores he gets to ask the other one a question. Fact questions only, no opinions," Caihe proposed.

"Define a 'direct hit'."

"Hmm, a direct hit is a fairly hard punch on your chest, into your gut, into your jaw, or on the face. No minor blows, only ones that a least knock the person a couple feet backwards. Agreed?" Caihe explained.

__

He's stalling for time, but, why? Maybe I'll ask him when I hit him, Goku realized.

Out loud, he agreed to this.

"Great," Caihe said, then sank into a fighting stance himself.

They stared off for a few seconds, them lunged at each other. 

Goku started the fight with an uppercut to Caihe's chin he thought the teen would be unable to block at this kind of close-range fighting, but obviously underestimated this kid. Caihe automatically brought up his right knee in front of his face to deflect the blow and spun his other leg around, hitting Goku in the side as a glancing blow. 

__

That didn't count, Goku reminded himself. Caihe obviously remembered this himself and kept attacking, throwing out the right leg he used to block with, aiming for Goku's nose. Goku brought up his hands and caught his foot before it hit, but he didn't expect Caihe to somersault in the air, yank his foot free, bounce on the ground and jump up to duck under Goku's raised arms and deck him hard in the jaw, which was in fact what happened.

The surprising power in the blow forced Goku to stumble back a few feet.

Goku knew the teen was holding back-so was he-but he raised his caution around the boy. 

Caihe stopped his attack abruptly and drifted to the ground.

"I believe I get one question," Caihe said in a bored tone.

Goku nodded and straightened.

"Okay, how did Q act when she came to Earth?"

Goku blinked, startled at the odd question, but responded none-the-less.

"Well, she was evil, that's for sure. She was in-control and very sure of herself, and confident. Until the end of course, but who is when they're dying? Q was a fantastic and skilled warrior, and there was knowledge behind her attacks. She knew when to attack and at just the right time."

He said this truthfully, and watched as Caihe pondered his answer with a troubled expression.

Caihe was having second thoughts about Q. They had thought because the Doc had to make her again completely from scratch he was sloppy and didn't install the mind-control device properly. Perhaps that wasn't the case, because if that had happened Q wouldn't have acted all that calm. More like scared, terrified, and insane. Did Q really override the mind control device inside her by will? Was it even possible? This was a very curious piece of information, but Caihe reminded himself to keep on fighting.

Caihe nodded and resumed his fighting stance. Goku knew that Caihe was so deep in thought a second ago he could've just walked up and punch his lights out without Caihe realizing it.

But despite his questions Goku copied Caihe and took a martial arts stance.

The fight was soon under way again, and Goku noticed every offensive moves they made were blocked or thrown back at them. Nobody was getting a hit in.

What was also disturbing is that Caihe had a rare style of fighting only a few fighters possess. The ability to attack at random places so the opponent can't tell where you're going to strike next. This way Goku couldn't detect a good opening he could get into and attack. He was just barely blocking Caihe's shots.

Caihe was also using his small size as an advantage, and could easily dodge Goku's punches when he threw them with his youthful agility.

Just as Caihe started to get the upper hand Goku let loose a surprising flurry of punches, aimed at Caihe's head. Caihe was moving his head at lighting speed to avoid them. The last punch came so close Goku accidentally got a fistful of black hair when Caihe tried to dodge. But he quickly used it as an advantage.

Holding his hair, Goku threw his foot upward and buried his knee in Caihe's gut.

Caihe gasped and kicked at him, his foot making contact with the wrist holding his hair. Without Goku holding him up Caihe fell to the ground, threw his hand out at the last minute, and did a one-handed flip. He landed several feet away, clutching his stomach and glaring. 

"My turn," Goku told him, almost cheerfully.

Caihe's arms let go of his abdomen and he straightened, waiting for the question.

"Why are you doing this?" 

Caihe smirked at that.

"Because I was told to, that's why," Caihe answered.

Goku caught a glimpse of Caihe's watch and saw there were about twenty seconds left of the five minutes.

"But, by who?" Goku wondered out loud.

Caihe chuckled.

"Guess what? That's two questions hair boy, to get that one answered you'll have to land another blow-" Caihe didn't have the chance to finish his sentence because he suddenly found a punch fly into his face.

Unprepared for this, Caihe's head fell back. 

Goku had rushed him while he was talking, and hit him hard in the cheek. As Goku watched the boy's head snap backward, he couldn't help but feel guilty about it, but he wanted that question answered before time was up.

Caihe's face felt like it was on fire, and his cheek would not stop stinging. _Idiot! Why did you drop your guard Caihe?!_

Caihe raised his head and saw Goku move out of his punch pose and straighten. Caihe started to rub his throbbing cheek with his thumb, and stared at the saiyan straight in the eye.

"A sucker punch huh? I wouldn't expect you to be the kind of person to pull that one off," Caihe told him.

"Just answer the question," Goku replied.

"Fine. I was told to by Doc-err....Master. We don't know his real name, and frankly don't care. He's the creator of our parents as well. The lazy fool told me to make his wish because he's scared to leave the safety of his lab. Personally, I don't blame him, considering all the scum that's out there," Caihe raised his voice on the word 'scum' so Goku knew Caihe was talking about him, "Does that answer your question? I hope so."

On the word 'so' Caihe launched himself at Goku and hit him right between the eyes. Caihe's watch beeped.

"Oh, and by the way, the five minutes are up."

Chichi and Bulma had gone home after Caihe had intruded on them. Chichi had called up Krillen and the others to tell them what was going on. Bulma explained what happened to Vegeta, and he was surprised like Goku was the clones actually came. He had forgotten all about them.

He was also furious Goku got to fight the super clones without him. He hadn't had a decent fight in a long time, since the Buu threat.

"So there's no way to tell where they went?" Vegeta asked her hopefully.

"For the last time Vegeta, we don't know where they are!" Bulma cried in irritation. 

Vegeta sighed in disappointment and perhaps a little sadness.

"Hey guys! Look what I found!" Goten yelled, rushing into the Capsule Corp. The group of Z fighters had fled to Capsule Corp and they all looked at the boy when he came barging in.

"What is it?" Trunks asked.

Goten was holding up a metal board-like thing and a large, lumpy bag.

"The dragonballs!" he answered with enthusiasm, "I found them in the woods by our house!"

He upended the bag and the five orange spheres went rolling across the floor. Krillen bent to scoop one up.

"Wow, that clone got five already. I'm sure glad he decided to go after Goku's dragonball when he was home," Krillen murmured.

"What's that then?" 18 asked, pointing to the board.

"Dunno," Goten answered, and automatically handed it to Bulma.

Bulma rolled her eyes and inspected it.

"Well, it looks like this is an 'on' switch, no maybe it's....got it!" 

The board hummed to life and hovered about a foot off the ground expectantly.

"Go ahead and get on it Trunks," Bulma offered, "It's your size."

"No way, it looks dangerous," the purple-haired boy retorted, pushing Goten onto the board.

"Whoa!" Goku's youngest son shouted. The board was incredible. It moved the way you wanted at the slightest touch, and glided without error or hesitation.

As soon as Goten explained how it handled and what it did Trunks and Goten gave their mother's big puppy eyes.

"Can we go outside and play on it? Please?" they begged.

"Alright, just don't kill yourself. Vegeta?" Bulma said, catching her husband before he could sneak off to the gravity room and train.

"What?" he asked angrily.

"Watch them."

Vegeta muttered something about how Kakarot got all the breaks and stomped after the happy kids. 

The full-saiyan hero and the cloned little warrior were battling nonstop. Every punch was followed up by another a millisecond later. 

Goku had to admit the child was stronger than he intended, but he couldn't think about it much. The constant fighting and rush of the whole thing prevented any intellectual thinking and strategizing.

Each attack was a colored blur to him, but Goku could tell they were almost equally matched. Almost. He knew he was just a little stronger, in his normal state, that is.

Out of nowhere Caihe's fist appeared and he dug his elbow into Goku's neck. Goku stumbled sideways and blocked Caihe's ferocious attack of flying fists and punches.

__

Time to turn it up to the next level, Goku told himself.

All of a sudden Goku's hair flashed golden and his eyes changed to a sharp blue-green color. The last thing Caihe noticed was his opponent's sudden boost in power. Then Goku let loose a large energy blast.

"Kamehameha!" yelled Goku. Immediately a blue energy ball appeared in his hands and he released it onto Caihe.

"Aaaaahhhh!" Caihe yelled and felt himself being hurtled backward. His vision bled in a bright blue and the heat was getting to him fast. 

Caihe was thrown back and was lodged into a rock pillar. The pillar, weakened by the damage to it's base, collapsed onto him.

Under the rubble Caihe groaned and attempted to rise. He had survived much greater blasts in the training room back at home, so this wasn't a problem. 

This was one thing he was used to, being the child of A and B. Pain. Hours and hours of extreme torture as the Doc injected him with various substances. Hours and hours of digging his teeth into the bitter rag the evil scientist had stuffed into his mouth and hoping it'll all end quickly. Wishing he'll just die so the pain will go away. It was a living hell all the children suffered through. Except the ones we had rescued. We vowed never to allow another living soul experience that kind of pain and torture as long as we were still breathing.

The anger swelled inside him and he used it to fuel his power. The rocks on his scratched body lifted and exploded with the force of his power. Caihe was going to power up to half his max to beat this guy. He had no choice. Whatever that freak did to himself to beat me he'll soon regret it.

Caihe lifted himself up with his telepathic powers, and turned himself upright. Then he slowly settled back onto the debris, studying Goku and what he had become.

His hair was golden and he had green eyes all right, but his muscle size and power had also increased. 

Caihe took a mental survey of himself as well.

Not too bad, a little scratch ran across his left cheek, the front of his shirt was a little charred, and his pants were ripped open at the knees. 

"What have you become?" Caihe demanded in a strangely calm voice.

"I thought the five minutes of questions were over," Goku joked, but he answered anyway, "I have become a super saiyan. The next level of a saiyan. A non-cloned saiyan that is."

Caihe pondered this. A super saiyan? He had never heard of such a thing. Oh well, if this weakling could do it, so could he! Caihe began to power up and concentrate on becoming a super saiyan.

Goku watched as a golden aura surrounded Caihe. He had no doubt the boy could reach the level of super saiyan, with his power. He was surprised Caihe haven't even gone it yet. 

Caihe's hair spiked up and began to fade into a yellow color. His eyes flickered a blue-green.

Goku could feel the approaching energy, and knew the boy was just beginning to reach it. 

All of a sudden purple lightning started to trace itself over Caihe's body, and his hair returned to jet black and spiked down. Caihe's eyes returned to black as well.

__

That was no fluke, Goku knew, _He could easily go super saiyan. Something's stopping him._

'What the...?' Caihe thought, taking a step back. He could feel the energy of a super saiyan there inside him, but there was a force in there about ten times stronger preventing him from transforming. Doc must've done something to him when he was created. He barely remembered a time Doc knocked him out and Caihe awoke about ten hours later with a large welt on his head and the back of his neck hurting like hell. 

But that was when he was three...would Doc really....of course. It didn't matter to him about how innocent a being is. The living things he creates are just tools to him, mindless soldiers. He must've wanted us to get powerful, but not too powerful. Just powerful enough so he could control us.

Caihe looked up and into Goku's eyes. He couldn't stand the kind of stare the pure-bred saiyan was giving him, so he jumped up and kept throwing punches at him until the saiyan was forced to grab Caihe's fists.

Caihe attempted to pull free but the guy's grip was like iron.

"I know something's wrong U, now tell me, what's the matter?" the saiyan demanded. He called Caihe U because that's how Caihe introduced himself. That letter used as a name just made Caihe furious all over again at both his opponent and at himself.

"The name is Caihe!" he shouted through gritted teeth, "C...A....I...H....E! Caihe!"

The saiyan's grip loosened in surprise. Caihe guessed he didn't expect the little clone to identify himself with a real name.

Caihe took the chance to tug free and kick at him, aiming for the face.

Goku brought up his arm and blocked it and every other blow Caihe followed up with it afterwards. 

Goku knew the clone won't listen to him like this. He'll just have to wait until the kid tires himself out, and then maybe he could talk so sense into him.

The CSSC were sent home after the Doc had dismissed them to watch the fight from his spy robot he launched out himself. The CSSC wanted to stay to watch their friend fight, but now whatever the Doc says, goes. 

As soon as Beeka entered the dome-like house he immediately headed for the computer room. Most of the high-tech stuff in there was stolen from Doc's lab, Kazamai's own handiwork. 

Kikoy, his little seven-year-old bro, tagged along after him. Beeka was the brains of the group, and his little brother helped him out all the time, hoping to learn a thing or two himself. 

"Is Beeka going to hack into the Doc's program?" Iona called from the kitchen. Iona was a killer cook, and soon enough there were delicious smells wafting from the room.

"I think that's what he said," Gilu called back, picking up an old magazine. The Doc knew how boring life was here when they weren't training, so he hired a master thief to steal things from various planets to keep them entertained. It was one of the few nicer things he had done for the CSSC.

Kazamai-Gilu's twin sister, in case you didn't know- immediately headed for the training chambers, not to Gilu's surprise, and everyone else trooped outside to start up a game. They haven't really found a name of it yet, but it involves tossing around a extremely heavy purple sphere the size of a tennis ball and trying to make it into the other team's goal. With their speed and power the games get really intense, and Gilu himself received a broken arm from it once.

"Hey Gilu, want to play?" Kiwae invited him, the purple sphere in her hands. 

"Nah, you guys go ahead."

"Okay, your loss," and with that the nine-year-old literally bounced outside after the others.

"Raaooowwrr!!" a sudden growl came from behind him and before he could turn something slammed into Gilu's back.

"Oof!" he barked out as he came in contact with the floor.

The thing sitting on top of him automatically proceeded to pull his ears.

"Gilu hit floor by himself! No cheat! Wolf dominates older boy! Yippee!" the toddler squealed on top of him. Gilu groaned in a little irritation. Wolf, his real name was Leol, but Wolf suited him better, was one of the toddlers they had rescued. He was the most wild, reckless, and daring of the five. Ever since Wolf learned Gilu was the leader of the group he was determined to take him down every chance he received.

"Okay kid, you got me. How about letting me up now? I can smell dinner," Gilu asked.

Iona was witnessing this whole scene and had to cover her mouth to keep from cracking up.

"No way! Gilu is prisoner! Wolf the leader now!"

Gilu sighed and started to get up anyway, ignoring the pain of Wolf tugging on his ears in frustration.

"Ack! No fair! Shaska! Meku!" 

"Oh no," Gilu muttered at the two other toddlers came padding around the corner. They tackled him to the ground and started to grab at his long hair. Shaska-Wolf's little brother-tried to chomp down on Gilu's long tail but he moved it out of the way and the kid just caught empty air. 

"Whoa little guy, I'm not dinner," and with that he stood up. Meku landed with a thump on the ground and glared up at Gilu. Wolf was hanging on by Gilu's ponytail, and Shaska extended his tail and curled it around Gilu's neck at the last minute and dangled there, upside-down. 

Rulin and Sabot then appeared. Sabot, being the oldest and more respectful of Gilu-to Gilu's relief-didn't attack him. But Rulin rushed to help his brother immediately, and Gilu fell in a heap on the floor-again-four happy kids sitting on his stomach. 

"Oh brother," Gilu moaned, "Iona, a little assistance?"

"You can't escape four little kids?" she replied half-mockingly.

"Hey, these are saiyan kids. Not as easy as regular kids. Ouch!"

Wolf had gotten off and hopped back on, feet first.

"Okay kids, let's leave Mr. Weakling alone and eat dinner," Iona said calmly, scooping up Rulin and Shaska. They didn't resist because Iona possessed this special talent with children. They didn't hate her like they did Gilu, it wasn't fair. 

"Iona! Don't say that! Then they'll start calling me that!" Gilu shouted, but it was too late.

"Ha ha ha! Bah bye Mr. Weakling! We beat you!" Wolf giggled and skipped into the kitchen.

"Oh man," he sighed, climbing to his feet.

Sabot stared at him with wide, innocent blue eyes. His white hair that was pulled back in a ponytail made him look as cute as ever.

"Are you okay Mr. Gilu?" he asked.

Gilu turned to look at the kid. He smiled warmly and tousled Sabot's hair.

"It's just Gilu kid, and yeah, I'm fine. Shhh, don't tell them this, but I let them beat me," Gilu said, raising a finger to his lips. It was half-true. Gilu could've simply batted off the offending kids but he didn't want to run the risk of harming them.

Sabot's little eyes expanded in wonder.

"Wow! You're strong! Okay, me no tell."

"Good boy, now go and eat before your friends steal it all."

Sabot nodded and ran into the kitchen. Gilu stared after Yega's little brother for a minute, then started to follow him into the kitchen.

"Gilu!" Beeka shouted, sprinting down the hallway.

"What?" he asked, looking over his shoulder.

"I got it! We got into it!" he exclaimed.

"Awesome! Way to go you two!" Gilu cried, following Beeka to the computer room to watch the fight between Caihe and the true saiyan. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

(This chapter was reposted from it's original one due to so many sentence errors. What you just read was the improved chapter.)


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters or DBZ itself. The only ones I do own are all the CSSC, the toddlers, and Doc. Actually, I don't own the character Kazamai. My friend Amy does since she made up that character's looks, personality, and name. But anyway on with the story:

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hiiiiyahhh!" Caihe shouted, his arms and legs a blur. Goku was dodging each one without too much trouble, having to block a couple with his elbow or knee. A few times Caihe got lucky and hit him, but the blows were minor and had to be pulled back quick. 

Goku knew Caihe was at top speed to avoid any Goku's swipes. Caihe didn't wanted his arms or legs grabbed again. Caihe kept up a steady pattern, strike, pull back, strike, pull back, go in, pull back quickly. 

"How many of you are there?" Goku asked while blocking.

"None of your business freak," Caihe panted, suddenly lashing out with his foot and hitting Goku in the face. 

"It's my business if it endangers my friends," Goku shot back, kneeing Caihe in the chin. Goku made an attempt to catch Caihe's arm but Caihe twisted, somersaulted in the air, and continued to attack his opponent. 

"I don't think they'll endanger a hair on their heads," Caihe muttered to more himself than to Goku, delivering a roundhouse kick straight to the saiyan's head. Goku's blocked the blow with two fingers and sidestepped the punch Caihe let loose toward his gut.

"Letter U!" someone shouted in his ear.

"Master?" Caihe said in unison, catching himself before he said 'Doc' by accident. 

"Yes U. I installed a communicator in your ear. Anyway, I want you to go straight back to Earth and find those dragonballs, now."

"No."

"What did you say?!" 

"I want to stay and fight."

Doc muttered something Caihe didn't hear, and then continued.

"Fine. I understand. A saiyan always stay to fight, no matter what. I'll just send the others."

"Wait."

"What?"

"I'll do it Master, as soon as I defeat this nuisance I'll collect the dragonballs and make that wish."

"It looks like you aren't doing all that great."

Caihe's head whirled around frantically. He's been watching this fight? But...how? Bingo.

Caihe could barely see the silver casing of a spy droid. Of course.

Caihe looked over at Goku. Good. He looked confused but obviously didn't hear the little conversation. Then Caihe took off, upward. Goku followed him with his eyes but then realized he wasn't going to stop.

"Oh no you don't!" Goku shouted, taking off after the clone.

__

He thinks I'm going to try and escape? He doesn't know me very well then.

Caihe stopped in midair, almost out of the atmosphere. Then he stared to drop, feet first. The spy robot had no chance. It was just beginning to turn it's camera lens up to them when Caihe stomped into it, taking it to the ground.

Goku watched from the air in surprise as Caihe destroyed the machine behind the boulder.

Caihe kicked away the remains of the droid and put a finger to his ear and felt around. All this time the Doc was yelling and screaming and demanding what was going on. 

Then he came across a hard metal device. Caihe winced as he tore it out of his ear. The communicator no doubt.

He glanced at it for a second as it was laying in his palm, then closed his hand and crushed the little data chip into smithereens. Caihe rubbed the sore spot on his ear. Ouch, Doc installed it deeper into his skin than he would've liked.

He then glanced up at the floating and bewildered saiyan above him. He casually swept his hand over his hair, smoothing it.

"Now," Caihe started, his calm gaze fading into a deep scowl, "We fight for real. No interruptions."

"You idiot!" Kazamai screamed at the blank computer screen, "Why did you destroy it?!"

"Relax sis, I think it was because he figured out Doc was tuned in as well," Gilu turned to Beeka, "Is there any way we can get it back?"

Beeka shook his head sadly. 

"Only the Doc has access to the spy modules. And now since Caihe tore out his communicator we can't talk to him either."

Gilu sighed and crossed his arms. Kazamai growled in frustration, Shaska whimpered and clung to Wolf, who was staring and looking onto the computer screen with curiosity and despair. 

The whole group had come running as soon as they heard they could see what was going on. Now they were bummed and frightened for Caihe.

Gilu turned at a sharp crack and found that Shoi had slammed his fist into a little table by the wall, totally destroying it. The decorative plant perched on it fell as the table exploded into a million pieces. Miki, who was the closest to him, lashed his long tail out and curled it around the flowerpot right before it hit the ground. 

"Good catch," commented his two identical brothers, Ovid and Div, together. They were triplets, Ovid, Miki, and Div. Miki was the youngest, then Div, and finally Ovid. Ovid and Div were completely the same, you could not tell them apart. With identical dark hair and wild black eyes. While their youngest brother, a blonde-haired, blue-eyed boy, looked completely different from his brothers. The seven-year-old bratty clones, as Kazamai calls them.

Oh yeah. Kazamai was Gilu's twin sister. She is very rough and loves fighting, and fights without mercy. She only tolerates us and no one else, perhaps the exception of Wolf of course. She has messy black hair that she just lets hang down, and if it's in her face she hacks it off. No big deal. Kazamai, much to everyone's surprise, fights with a bladed scepter she designed herself. Gilu asked her once about it, and lost two of his baby teeth. You just don't mess with Kazamai. 

Then there's Gilu. Gilu is almost the opposite of his sister. Almost. He's not as aggressive, mean, or deadly as she, but he might be stronger than Kazamai. No one knows. Kazamai doesn't challenge him because she's so busy training herself and he doesn't have the nerve to challenge her to a match. Gilu is faced with a lot of pressure. Every CSSC expect the five they rescued have went through the pain and torture when they were at age five. Doc laughing like the deranged maniac he was and flipping switches. Different kinds of pain, each worse than the last, tearing through your body. Yes. No one knows why but Gilu suffered through that week of torture, but also two weeks beyond that. He wasn't the first born child. Gilu did not have any special abilities they knew of. Maybe the Doc just didn't like him. Anyway, that was more of the reason why they permitted him to lead the CSSC, even though he was only fourteen. 

Gilu had long black hair-that he could never get to stay down-that he managed to pull back in a ponytail down his back. Gilu had a handsome face etched with mystery and hardness. At first glance you would automatically see the fierceness in his features and think, _Got to stay on his good side._

But Gilu wasn't fierce in personality, and actually quite kind. He's fair, forgiving, honest, and responsible. Just like a good leader should be. Gilu's only weak point is us. He feels like every time the CSSC children get hurt it's his own fault, and he tears himself apart over it. 

There was also Shoi, Caihe's older brother. The first one born, oldest son of clones A and B. Shoi has mussed up black hair that was cut short and stuck up like most of the boys in the group. He owned a single earring which he never takes off. It was just a silver hoop with two blue-colored wooden beads, but it means a lot to the older boy. Caihe had one also but he only possessed one blue-colored bead. Shoi, for some reason, wouldn't let him get two, and Caihe doesn't appear bothered by this request. Shoi was responsible and, as you probably guessed, very protective of his younger brother. Being sixteen, Shoi has taught his little brother how to fight, so their style of fighting is quite similar. Shoi, like Gilu, gets furious if anyone threatens the group. But it doesn't take as much as Gilu does to anger Shoi. Shoi was quite handsome but not very vain. He was the strongest fighter in the group and-of all people-Shaska looks up to him as a role model. Oh well, at least it wasn't Kazamai.

Iona and Kiwae were sisters, and looked and acted very much alike. Their hair color is different, but their facial features are very close. Iona's hair sweeps a little past her waist and she usually pulls it up into a simple ponytail. Her hair is jet black, with a little spikiness in the front, with red highlighting the tips and two red streaks across her head. It was her natural hair color also. Kiwae's hair was a really dark purple, and hung around her neck in a causal way. It wasn't spiky at all, but very plain and smooth from Kiwae spending hours brushing it down in the morning. Kiwae never puts her hair into any hair style whatsoever.

Kiwae was just a year younger than her ten-year-old sister, but you can never tell if you didn't know this as a fact. They both have witty and charming attitudes. They both have a dry sense of humor on the battlefield, and are very serious about fighting when they want to be. They also have a very tight bond with each other like Ovid and Div, and sometimes the CSSC could swear they could hear each other's thoughts. 

Then there was Beeka, who you already knew. The 10-year-old brains of the group with wide eyes and a gentle personality. He has fairly long hair that sticks straight up. Kikoy is a miniature Beeka with the tendency to bug you so much you would want to scream, although you immediately forgive him as you stare into those huge eyes which look so much like his older brother's. Kikoy was a happy boy until the torture session with Doc. It had changed the six-year-old forever, and now he wants to do anything he can to get his revenge. Poor kid.

There was also Yega and Sabot. Yega was Sabot's 11-year-old older brother. Yega had pretty normal saiyan hair that spiked up a bit but his bangs also played gently over his face. Yega was also Gilu's best friend, and loyal companion. Yega understood their whole situation and always made the best of it. Yega had large black eyes like Beeka and what makes him different than the other saiyan boys was a little braid that trailed down his back and stopped at his shoulder blades. Yega was very responsible and mature and helps out with taking care of the toddlers, even though he usually just gets on the receiving end of a massive wallop from the hyper children.

Sabot was very responsible as well, like his brother. Strangely enough the kid was born with snow-white hair that he keeps back in a neat and stubby ponytail. Sabot was simply adorable for a three-year-old, and can literally melt your heart with a big grin. Sabot's cuteness comes from his white hair, that goes well with his looks, and deep, ocean blue eyes. Also the three soft little freckles which dotted his nose. Sabot was also very shy of strangers and can get very tough when having to defend the toddlers. He felt like since he was the oldest of the five it was his responsibility the younger ones were safe and all their needs were taken care of. 

Wolf, Shaska, Meku, and Rulin were pretty well explained already. Wolf, named by Kazamai, had wild chestnut brown hair that hangs over his left eye. He had amber brown eyes and was also very cute when he wasn't causing mischief. His little brother Shaska means a lot to Wolf, and Wolf teaches his brother all the naughty pranks and is very protective of him. No one picks on Shaska or takes him anywhere without Wolf's permission. 

Shaska is also a shy little boy with black hair that hangs over his face, and was rather straight for a saiyan's. He had wide, curious eyes and was always asking questions innocently. 

Meku and Rulin were half-breeds, since their father got confused about who he was supposed to mate when Q died. So, he mated with one of the locals. Anyway, the antenna doesn't really look half-bad on either of them. It was even kind of cute. We also discovered the antenna were just as sensitive as our saiyan tails, but it also helps them fight stronger, quicker, and with more deadly accuracy. Just like our tails assist us like that. 

Rulin has mussed up black saiyan hair that-of course-refuses to stay down. He was adorable with his huge and wondering eyes. Rulin's younger brother, Meku, has blonde hair that was fairly normal and unusual for a saiyan to have. Meku was also one of Wolf's good friends, which meant he was a trouble-maker as well. 

Gilu looked over at Shoi, who had his hands balled into fists and was staring at the ground with a pained expression. Gilu took two easy strides to the older boy and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, it's okay. You know your brother will make it. He's one of us. You taught him how to fight, remember?" Gilu's voice was quiet and soothing, hoping to calm Shoi down.

Shoi turned his head to look at Gilu. His face softened a tiny bit.

"But that might not be enough. For Kami's sake, he's just a kid!"

"We know Shoi, but he's not an ordinary one. Caihe will do fine, I just know it."

Shoi sighed and straitened, putting his hands over his face to wipe his brow.

"I sure hope your right," he whispered bitterly. 

Meanwhile, Caihe was _not _all right. As soon as the stress of being watched had lifted from him he fought a little better, but he was still no match for the mighty super saiyan, and they both knew it. Both of them. Caihe knew his limits, but somehow, in this saiyan's eyes, he noticed that Goku also knew. But...how? Could this guy be really that great in fighting? Or was it just a lot of experience?

"Hah!" Caihe shouted launching a direct attack towards his opponent's legs at an attempt to trip him. His knee was stopped and grabbed. Caihe felt himself being spun around in circles. He was getting so dizzy it was hard to try and escape Goku's grasp. Finally, after twenty mind-boggling spins Caihe was released and flew in the air for about a mile. With wind whistling shrilly in his ears he finally manages to lock onto his ki and right himself. Only to come face to face with Goku.

All Caihe could do was gasp in surprise before he was hit hard in the forehead. Caihe head began to snap back when the saiyan grabbed it and slammed his knee into the boy's nose. Caihe's beaten body shot upward until Goku disappeared and reappeared in front of him and began to punch him repeatedly in the gut, Caihe emitting a soft cry of pain after every blow. Then the beating ended and Caihe's arms finally responded and grasped his stomach. Caihe was still hugging his sore gut while backing away from the saiyan in the air to recuperate. All of a sudden the saiyan vanished, and Caihe couldn't sense him anywhere. 

"Where did that moron get to?" he muttered, turning his head to the right and left, hoping to catch a glimpse of him.

Then Caihe bumped into something behind him, and a sick feeling of dread appeared in the pit of his soul.

Caihe's head slowly whirled around and looked at the saiyan square in the eye. Caihe reluctantly lowered his arms from his stomach and spun to face his opponent like a man.

"You might want to consider surrendering," Goku offered.

Caihe snorted, "Surrender? Yeah, sure."

At that Caihe began to launch his own attack. Every kick of his were either dodged or blocked. 

Okay, time for a sneak attack, Caihe thought, kicking upward to the saiyan's chin.

It was blocked just like Caihe wanted it. Perfect.

Then the young child-clone twisted around and lashed out his long tail. Expecting either a punch or kick, and not the tail, Goku grabbed empty air and quickly found the skinny thing curled neatly around his neck in a choke hold. 

Caihe took advantage of Goku's surprise and seized the time to punch and kick him over and over. When Goku had realized what Caihe had done the boy had only gotten about twenty fast-as-lighting hits in. Caihe had to stop as soon as the older saiyan was about to reach upward to grasp and pull the tail off his neck, so before Goku even touched the hairs on the furry thing it was off his neck and Caihe was backing away from his opponent in midair.

Goku gently touched the sore spot on his neck where Caihe's tail had been. It was a very clever move, if he said so himself. And it was effective, since Goku felt much weaker than he was before the attack. 

But now the move was no longer an option, and they both knew if Caihe tried to pull the same stunt again Goku would be expecting it this time. But one thing Goku didn't know was whether Caihe's tail was highly sensitive, or hardened over years of experiencing the pain, like Vegeta's had been when he first came to Earth with Nappa. If it was sensitive then that could be used to his advantage.

The experienced warrior watched as the boy wrapped his tail around his waist. It circled his waist twice since they knew clone's tails were longer than normal. Then Caihe sank into a fighting position. 

__

I have to end this fast, Goku thought, _So I can get back to my friends and help fight off more clones that try to invade or use the dragonballs._

Caihe eyed Goku wearily as the full-saiyan vanished completely. Caihe's eyes widened just a bit, but he was expecting this, and his senses picked up Goku easily when he extended them further. 

Caihe threw out his arm and punched Goku in the cheek right before he appeared again behind the younger saiyan. Goku simply bounced of a rock pillar and hit Caihe back harder. Their fists and legs soon became colored blurs once again, and Caihe was moving so fast it was hard to keep track of his own injuries. 

Then they separated, both of them breathing hard. Caihe landed with a soft thud on the dusty ground. Then Caihe powered up and ran at Goku, charging him. Caihe's fist glowed a deadly golden color as he swung it at Goku's face.

__

I have to end this! Goku shouted at himself, and barely managed to throw back his head to avoid the punch. 

As the little saiyan flew past him Goku pivoted on his toe and grabbed at the fuzzy brown tail around Caihe's waist and squeezed. 

The child clone landed hard on his stomach. His eyes were tightly shut in pain, and his whole body was numb and chilled to the bone. His mind was becoming more sluggish and it was harder and harder to think straight each second, but he realized what it was at once. 

__

My tail, he thought, _Someone had the nerve to grab my tail. Wait a second, it must've been that rotten saiyan! How dare him!_

Caihe tried to get up but collapsed in pain. His head swam and Caihe's vision was starting to get blurry. _Ugh, doesn't he know that if he holds my tail this tight for too long I could get a perhaps fatal sickness where I can barely move. The migraines hurt also. Damn, this was one downside of not being born from an original. They always have their side effects. Always. God, doesn't he know that our tails are five times more sensitive theirs will ever be? Sure, our monkey form at night is super powerful and we can draw strength from our tails when really losing, but this is almost like cheating._

Caihe's train of thought was interrupted by a deafening slam right beside his ear. Caihe squirmed a little and groaned, trying to reach his ears to block out the sound.

__

And our hearing and scent is magnified by a hundred times. I hate being this weak. That was probably just a measly footstep on his part. Darn it. I can't show him how weak I am...I just....can't.

Caihe was losing consciousness fast. This wasn't a good sign. If he fell asleep he'll no longer be able to fight the sickness and there will be an extremely good chance Caihe will get it. 

Goku had stepped right up beside him, still holding his tail, to check to make sure Caihe was asleep and no longer a threat. But the saiyan had halted as soon as he caught sight of how much pain that caused the boy. 

As soon as the little saiyan stopped flinching Goku took another careful step. There was no reaction.

Goku loosed his grip on the furry thing and knelt beside Caihe. The saiyan then brushed the hair out of the child's eyes and lifted his head a little to see if the boy had lost consciousness or not.

He hadn't, and was fighting it with all he had. Goku wished he'd hurry up and drift into a deep sleep. He hated to do this, especially to a kid. 

To Goku's surprise Caihe spoke. His words were slurred with drowsiness but the full-saiyan could still understand them.

"You slime ball. Grabbing another saiyan's tail is no way to fight," Caihe drew in a shaky breath and then shouted at him, "Coward! Have you even considered that our tails are just a little different than yours?"

Goku looked at him calmly,

"What do you mean?"

Caihe didn't answer for a while, and Goku first thought was that he was unable to hear him. But then Caihe opened his mouth to speak but instead grimaced in pain and clenched his teeth. Goku reluctantly relaxed his grip on the tail further.

"What did you mean by that? Tell me," he repeated.

Caihe moaned softly and tilted his head to give Goku the deadliest glare he could manage. 

"Make me," he managed to choke out. Then Caihe's eyelids drooped and his face became expressionless and his breathing became more even. Caihe had sank into a dreamless sleep.

Shoi shivered and crossed his arms over his chest. He had just gotten a dreadful and uneasy feeling, like his brother was in a lot of pain. 

Gilu noticed this. Kazamai poked Gilu's arm and whispered something in his ear. Gilu nodded in a agreeable way.

"Okay guys, we can't just sit around and worry about this. Let's seize this time to train, at least. We don't know what to expect, but it's strong if it could beat up Caihe like that," Gilu said calmly.

"But aren't you, Kazamai, and Shoi, like, ten times stronger than Caihe is?" Kiwae asked.

Kazamai shot her a look and Kiwae shut her mouth.

"Yes, we are," Gilu couldn't deny that, "But that doesn't mean we should slack off. Kiwae, Iona, Yega, and the youngsters aren't even near Caihe's power."

"I am!" Kiwae, Iona, and Yega all shouted in anger. 

"Okay, I take that back. But you're not stronger than him, that's for sure. Kazamai? Take Shoi back to the training room with Yega, Kiwae, and Iona. I'll meet you there in a sec. Beeka? Could you take the triplets to the backyard to train? Good. Kikoy? I'm counting on you to take Sabot and the others to the backroom and show them a few of the techniques Beeka and Yega taught you. Okay, lets go."

"This is so bogus," Iona murmured to her younger sister.

"Is there anything else we can do?" Kiwae asked.

Iona sighed, "No, there isn't."

"I hate this," Kiwae said, crossing her arms over her chest and drawing up her face in a pouting expression.

"I know, so do I," Iona sighed, hugging her Kiwae.

"We all do," Gilu said quietly, overhearing them.

The others all nodded in agreement, except Shoi, who was standing in the corner, staring at the wall sadly and praying his little brother came home in one piece.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mabby: Okay people, I took my time to upload this stinking chapter so review will ya?! Nah, I'm just kidding. You don't hafta if you don't wanna since I can't reach through the screen and threaten to beat the living daylights outta you if you don't...(bummer....).....but I'd really appreciate it if you did....pretty please? *gives you big Son Goku puppy eyes* More reviews mean faster updates ya know! *hint hint, nudge nudge, wink wink* Well enough of my begging. And yes I AM serious when I said Kazamai was my friend's character. I decided I needed another one to be Gilu's sister or brother so....yeah. So Kazamai's not mine...I can't have credit for that character....*wails*......darn! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or the characters. Just the CSSC and (unfortunately) Doc. And the toddlers. Actually, the one that I don't own is Kazamai. My friend owns her.

Mabby: You've managed to convince me to put up the next chapter. Congrats. -_-;;; Well, I'm not to sure about this one. I either got some of the Z fighter's personalities wrong or overdid it with Caihe. By overdid I mean I think I was a little.....well, mean to him. Or maybe I've got it all wrong and it goes well with the story like that......oh well. 

Oh, and....thanks sooooooooooo much for the inspiring reviews you guys! *gives Silvertress116 and Lauryn S a candy cane, a granny smith apple, and three paperclips* ^_^

And Raen, I want to thank you the most. Three reviews! Wow! ^_^ I didn't know my story was worth even one! Thank you thank you thank you thank you! I feel so loved now! *gives Raen a Caihe plushie, a Doc voodoo doll, and an extra set of needles* (Psst, even though I made him I hate Doc too)

Okay, let's see, I'll try to answer all your questions, and I'll try to it in order...hmmm....okay, here it goes:

About my writing style....okay...I really don't know what to say except I didn't catch that either. I was just writing and I guess I just....wrote it. No I didn't do it on purpose......weird. It just....happened.

No, he doesn't know about the kid's rebellion. He just thinks he little mind-boggler machine worked and they're like....brainless soldiers. He calls the kids by their letters. This story is a little complex....it was hard even more me to write! (I hate to do some math and timelines on a few sheets of paper before I wrote it, otherwise I'd confuse myself! x_x) 

And I think that I put Doc with Caihe resembling Frieza with Vegeta too much. I don't know why but that's what it reminds me of.

About the doing something horrible when he gets home thing...well, that one you'll have to read for yourself.

Who A & B are clones of? Noooo! Darn! I was hoping someone wouldn't ask that in a review. Well, so THAT question you'll just hafta wait until.....um...*thinks for a minute* Part...3....I think. 

lol, yes, Doc's just that clever. Unfortunately so. Surgery and stuff.....poor CSSC.

Nah, I did the triplet thing on purpose. I though it'd be fun to put a little....um....difference in it. What probably happened and is not worth writing in the fic is that when Doc discovered that they had triplets he perhaps had a change of heart of saved them. Or whoever was the youngest just got lucky they got out in time. Either way Doc didn't kill the third one so I guess he wanted him around. To tell you the truth out of all the characters out of the CSSC my least favorite are probably the triplets. I don't know why, they just are. Maybe it's because I didn't bother to put as much personality with them than the others.

Well...I think that's all the questions answered. Heh, I think Caihe's cool too, although he's my own character. My favorite male character of all the ones I've created it probably Revokko, and the female is either Kyri or Khaza. I haven't done a fic on Revokko yet, just a million drawings. But I don't think Revokko is going to get written about anytime soon, since I can't find an interesting plot to put him in yet.

I hope I've made things a little clearer Raen, and again, thank you sooooo much for the reviews! Hey...I know! This chapter is dedicated to you! =^_^=

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Goku didn't know what to do. The twelve year old looked so peaceful when asleep, but Goku knew better that Caihe would try and attack him again when awake. Goku sighed and dropped the boy's dark tail. It fell and sprawled across his back. He looked down, startled, when Caihe whimpered and inhaled sharply, but didn't awaken.

He couldn't leave him like this. Goku's guilt will torture him for the rest of his life if he did. 

But he couldn't risk bringing the boy back to Earth, could he? Goku saw the tail out of the corner of his eye, lying limp and lifeless. If Caihe were to give any trouble, he could always use his tail to weaken him. It was a cruel plan, but Goku didn't have much of choice. 

Besides, he was young. Perhaps Goku could talk him into giving up his evil ways, or at least get some answers to the real reason behind his actions and why he couldn't go super saiyan. 

Goku powered down, and his hair returned to it's normal black color and his eyes resumed their natural color as well. 

Then he gently picked up Caihe and cradled him like a baby. Goku shifted the weight to his left hand so his right hand was free. He touched two fingers to his forehead and concentrated on the planet Earth. Goku, along with the child clone Caihe, disappeared from the deserted planet without leaving a trace. The debris from the smashed spy droid and communicator blew away with the wind and was never seen again.

Vegeta sat grumpily against the wall of the house, watching Trunks zooming along on the hoverboard. He had gotten the hang of it quickly. Goten was chasing him, demanding a turn on it also. 

Then Vegeta sensed something. Kakarot? 

Trunks and Goten sensed it also, and followed Vegeta into and through the house. Vegeta wasn't the first on the front lawn. Krillen, 18, Marron, Tien, and the others were already outside. 

Goku was standing there, looking both sad and solemn. Chichi was about to hug him when she noticed he was carrying something. No, make that _somebody. _

"Goku? Who's that?" Bulma asked.

"Kakarot, is that...?" Vegeta trailed off.

Goku nodded, "This is the child clone."

Vegeta almost snorted.

"This puny thing? How can a pint-sized runt be a threat to the Earth?"

"Actually Vegeta, he put up a really good fight, I had to go super saiyan to overpower him. Even as a super saiyan his strength almost matched mine," Goku answered his voice low.

"Why didn't the brat go super saiyan as well?"

Goku gave a helpless shrug, "I really have no idea. He tried of course, but something inside him somehow prevented him from going that level. I was hoping he'd tell me, but he refused to answer when I asked him."

Gohan, Videl by his side, spoke up.

"Why did you bring him here?"

"Because Gohan," Goku said, "I figured that he's only twelve years old, and his tail is super sensitive like all saiyan tails. That way if he gives us any trouble we can calm him down by his tail. Besides, he knows things that might be useful. Like, who he's working for, for example."

"If he ever wakes up, he looks pretty conked out," Videl added.

"He's just asleep, don't worry," Goku assured, "Bulma? Do you have any spare beds?"

Bulma looked thoughtful, "Well, there is the bed next to the lab room my dad uses whenever one of his smaller pets were sick, but it hasn't been used in a while."

"That's good," Goku said, following Bulma into the house.

"This is a first, having the enemy in our own home," Trunks whispered to Goten.

"I dunno Trunks, I think he's cool," Goten said, "I like his hair."

"Goten! He's the enemy don't forget!" Trunks scolded.

"So, Kakarot? The kid is actually asleep?" Vegeta asked from behind Goku.

"That's right."

"So I'm guessing you had to grab his tail to beat him then eh?" 

Goku sighed, "Yes, I did."

Vegeta smirked, "So, U right? That's what your mate said his name was."

"Actually, his name is Caihe."

"Caihe?"

"Yeah, he told me so during our fight. I guess he named himself. I don't blame him, who would want a letter as a name?"

"We're here," Bulma announced, opening the door. The room wasn't large and had only a counter in the far corner, a medium-sized window on the far wall, and a plain white bed against the left wall. Goku carefully set Caihe on the bed, trying not to wake him up just yet.

"We should have someone in the room at all times," Bulma said. Goku nodded in agreement.

Krillen looked down at the sleeping figure, "What do you think Goku, is there any hope for him?"

Goku followed his gaze and closed his eyes.

"Yes, there's hope. I can feel it."

"Hey guys!" Beeka shouted, stepping into the training room. 

His intrusion startled Yega so much he tripped over Kazamai's outstretched tail and landed flat on his face.

"What is it Beeka?" asked Gilu, extending his hand to help Yega up.

"The Doc wants us to report to his lab at once."

Gilu groaned and looked over at Iona. Iona nodded, seeing his order in his eyes.

"I'll go get the others," Iona said, racing past Beeka and around the corner. Kikoy clung to Beeka and Beeka picked him up and hugged him with brotherly affection.

"It's going to be all right Kikoy. I'll make sure nothing happens to you," he assured the child in his arms.

Gilu gave him a reassuring smile as he walked past, and turned the opposite way to inform Sabot that they were leaving again. 

"Hey Gilu," Kazamai said over her shoulder. 

"What is it?"

"Go ahead and tell Sabot we'll be gone for a while, and tell him and the other brats to hide from whoever comes barging in the door without the code knock," Kazamai suggested.

"I will, don't worry," Gilu gave his twin sister a sly grin, "Concerned about Wolf and his friends now eh?"

Kazamai sighed in false irritation, a smile tugging at the corners of her mouth, "Of course not. I just want at least some of us to survive this big mess."

Gilu nodded and turned like he understood, but he knew his sister-like the rest of them-was also focused mainly in the youngster's safety.

Bulma sat in a wooden chair and mopped Caihe's forehead with a damp cloth. It had been twenty minutes since he had been brought in by Goku, and Goku had admitted downstairs he had no idea when Caihe was going to wake up. 

Bulma had been the only one willing to stay in the same room as Caihe. Everyone else-Except Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, or 18-were scared to death of him, since he gave Goku such a hard time fighting. Personally, Bulma felt sorry for the kid. It couldn't have been his fault he turned out like this. He must've had a harsh childhood.

At the cloth's touch Caihe drew in a sharp breath and shivered. Bulma was just about to yell for Goku but Caihe just as quickly grew calm again and resumed sleeping restlessly. 

__

He's even a warrior while sleeping, Bulma noted, _He's like Vegeta, he can never relax._

Bulma looked down in alarm when Caihe gasped and started to shake violently. He never opened his eyes, but sweat trickled down his forehead as Caihe moaned and clenched his fists tightly over wads of blankets. 

Now Bulma was worried, and quickly snatched a thermometer from the counter. She brushed stray strands of dark hair out of his face and placed the thermometer in the boy's mouth. It didn't take long for the device to beep and Bulma gingerly took it out. It read: 104.5 degrees F.

"Ohmigod," she whispered, dropping the device in shock. Bulma ran out into the hallway and shouted,

"Goku! Get in here now!" then she quickly ran back inside. 

Goku was there in the doorframe in an instant. 

"What is it Bulma? Is he awake?"

"No," she answered wiping the cloth across Caihe's forehead again. Caihe's breathing had started to speed up at a dangerous rate.

"Then what is it?" Goku asked, waving at his friends to assure them that the saiyan clone wasn't awake and they could go back downstairs. 

Bulma turned in her chair to look at him.

"He wouldn't stop shivering so I took his temperature. He has dangerously high fever Goku."

Goku had stepped up behind his old friend to look at Caihe, but his eyes widened in shock at what Bulma had told him.

"A fever?"

Bulma nodded, "Did he seem this way when you fought him? Did he show even the slightest hint he was sick?"

Goku shook his head.

"No, Caihe was just fine when I fought him."

Then something Caihe had said dawned on him.

"That must be it. Before he lost consciousness Caihe said something about their tails being different somehow than normal saiyan tails."

"He did huh? This _is_ probably what he meant."

Goku's face became guilt-stricken, "Gosh, if I knew it would make him sick I would've never grabbed his tail."

"Hey, don't blame yourself. The way I see it Caihe had it coming for him. But, in the meantime, I suggest taking this kid to a hospital. Or at least giving him an ice bath."

Goku raised an eyebrow, "An ice bath?"

"Yeah, we have to cool him off somehow," Bulma said, touching Caihe's arm. Caihe jerked at the touch but still didn't wake up.

"Do you know how mad at us this kid will be if he finds out we gave him an _ice bath?_" Goku asked, a little horrified.

Bulma sighed, "I see your point. I'd be mad too. Let's give him a few hours and if his fever diminishes we can rethink the ice bath."

Goku breathed a sigh of relief and left the room.

"Your orders master?" Gilu said, his voice mechanical and emotionless.

Doc turned to face the group of children, his hands behind his back.

"I've been thinking, and I am now sure. I'm going to send my robot army down to Earth. You all are going to be the commanders of this army, and lead them into battle. Any questions?" 

Nobody moved.

"Good. Now, letter R?"

Shoi stepped forward.

"I want you to leave for Earth to scout out the best area for the invasion in precisely ten minutes. And while you're at it try getting back those dragonballs and tell that useless letter U to get a move on," Doc ordered, turning back to the computer screen. 

While his back was turned Shoi seized the time to make a face behind his back before he turned around again.

"In the meantime the rest of you start training in the gravity chamber," Doc pointed to a hallway on his right, "Letter R? Join them but be alert and respond immediately when I call you. You are dismissed."

"Yes master," Shoi said, bowing. The rest of the CSSC bowed as well and left down the hallway.

They didn't dare talk amongst themselves but Ovid screwed up his face in such a humorous and mocking way the rest of the children had to place their hands over their mouths to stifle laughter. Div elbowed Ovid to tell him to stop and Ovid grumbled the rest of the way, rubbing his chest where the elbow made contact.

About an hour later Bulma checked Caihe's temperature again. It read: 98.9 degrees F.

"Good boy, you fought it," Bulma congratulated the sleeping saiyan, who obviously couldn't hear her. 

"Good news?" Goku asked, poking his head in the room.

"Yeah, Caihe fought it and his temperature returned to normal."

"Whew, that's good," Goku said, stepping up to the edge of the bed.

"Oh yeah, Krillen and his family got tired of waiting and left. So did Yamcha, Tien, and Chao-tzu," Goku told Bulma.

Bulma nodded, only half listening as she replaced the thermometer back in it's case.

"Uh, Bulma?"

"What is it Goku?" Bulma said over her shoulder.

"Caihe's not sick anymore is he?"

"No, he shouldn't be, why?"

"Well," he started, "he still looks sick."

Bulma ran over to the edge of the bed and glanced at Caihe. Goku was right. 

Caihe had an expression of pain on his face, and he was clutching at his chest. Sweat trickled down his forehead and his cheeks were flushed. Caihe's breathing was uneven and coming out in quick gasps. For the first time Bulma noticed that his tail was dangling limply off the bed. She bent to pick it up and when she touched it, it was quivering nonstop and so hot it nearly burned her hand before she dropped it again.

"What's wrong with him Bulma?" Goku wondered, his voice filled with concern.

Bulma shook her head. 

"He doesn't have a fever. It must be a virus or a reaction to something or the after effects of the fever. Hey, why don't you ask Vegeta if this is a saiyan disease he might know of?" 

"Okay!" Goku chirped, disappearing around the corner of the hallway.

"Hey Vegeta!" Goku called, peeking into the gravity room. Vegeta was training furiously but stopped at the intrusion.

"What is it Kakarot? If you didn't come to spar you better leave before I get angry," Vegeta said grumpily.

"Bulma needs you for something! She needs you to identify a disease for her!" 

"A disease? Listen Kakarot, if it means helping that brat upstairs I'm out," he turned his back and resumed training.

"Vegeta? If you don't do this easy little thing I'm disconnecting the power to the gravity room for a whole month!" Bulma threatened, appearing at Goku's side.

Vegeta grumbled something under his breath and followed his wife and rival upstairs. 

When Vegeta entered the room he took one look at Caihe, shook his head, and began to leave.

"Oh no you don't!" Bulma said, grabbing his arm and steering him back to the bedside, "At least try!"

Vegeta turned and unwilling stared at Caihe a bit longer. Then, to Goku and Bulma's surprise, he placed his pointer finger on Caihe's forehead.

"No, it wasn't what I was thinking off. His forehead isn't ice cold. If it was it would be really bad news for him," then Vegeta paused for a second and reached for Caihe's tail.

"I wouldn't touch that, I tried to put it back on his bed but it nearly scorched my hand," Bulma warned, stepping forward. 

Vegeta's hand froze in midair.

"I was just going to check for that. If it's as hot as you say it is, I think he does have a saiyan disease," he said, straightening. 

"What disease?" Bulma and Goku asked at the same time. 

Vegeta looked at them calmly.

"Most saiyans get a disease when someone grabs their tail for too long. It's very uncommon, and they have to be holding on for a long time."

Goku looked confused for a second, "But I didn't hold onto his tail for that long. Just for a minute or two."

Vegeta shrugged, "Don't ask me. Maybe these clones are more different than us than we thought. Weaker too," he smirked at them and retreated from the room.

"How long do you think it lasts?!" Bulma shouted after him.

"About a day with the antidote, if no antidote, the brat is done for in less than a day!"

"Antidote?!"

"Yeah antidote! And don't ask me where to get it because I have no idea, I'm a warrior, not a doctor!" and with that said the saiyan prince slammed the door to the gravity room and continued his training. 

Shoi stepped out of the space pod and took his first step on planet Earth. Shoi then turned his head and caught sight of his younger brother's abandoned pod. It was dirty and covered in leaves for disguise, but from this angle Shoi could still make out the glint of white steel beneath.

Shoi sighed closed his eyes, trying to sense his brother among the many earthlings that inhabited this planet. He was unpleasantly surprised when he discovered it was harder than he thought, since Caihe's energy was very low and getting weaker by the minute. 

__

Oh man, Caihe, what did they do to you? I can sense a few power levels even stronger than yours. Why did Doc have to pick this planet for an invasion? Anyplace else would've been better. And without as many innocent people to deal with, and killing them by your own hands. This is just not fair, almost half as bad than what we dealt with as kids. Hold on Caihe, I'm coming.

And with that Shoi snatched up the first aid kit located behind the seat of the space pod and the hoverboard right next to it. He activated the hoverboard and leaped onto it, upsetting the dust on the a little. Shoi kicked the machine into high gear and sped off towards his brother's fading energy.

__

Come on Caihe, stay alive. Keep yourself alive until I get there little buddy. I can't risk losing you. I've lost so much now, and you're the only blood family I have left. Just do this for me.

Miles away Caihe cried out in obvious pain while Bulma stroked his sweaty cheek in hopes of calming him down. Caihe however did not calm down, but merely started to squirm more furiously like the last thing he wanted to do was get away from Bulma and the others. Gohan had entered with Videl a minute ago with Piccolo following, and Gohan sat himself against the wall on the other side on the room. Pure concern shone on his and his fiance's face while the Nemek warrior's feature remained expressionless and stuck in a all-too-familiar frown. Nobody knew what the green man was thinking, and knew they never will.

Videl looked over and caught a glance at the clock. It was 6:55.

"Gohan," she hissed, nudging his arm and pointing towards the clock.

"Huh? Oh...yikes! The party starts in five minutes!" 

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"Oh sorry, bye you guys! Sorry we can't stay! You know our cell phone number if anything happens or if you need us for something-" Gohan was abruptly cut off as Videl dragged him out the door and was scolding him that they were absolutely _not _going to miss this party she had worked so hard on.

Chichi poked her head into the room a second after Gohan was hauled out.

"Bulma? I'll be going home to put Goten to bed. His bedtime is almost here. I'll take Trunks too, seeing that you're busy at the moment," the raven-haired lady informed the group.

"Yippee! A sleepover!" came two twin delighted yells from downstairs.

Bulma nodded, "Thanks Chichi."

Chichi turned to look at her husband.

"Goku? Are you coming home?"

Goku turned his head to give his wife a apologetic grin.

"Sorry Chichi, but I think they might need me here, just in case this little guy wakes up or something. We can't risk it. Besides, I think he needs someone by his side, since Vegeta says he isn't going to survive a day without the antidote, which we can't provide."

To his surprise his wife didn't blow up on him in anger but instead gave a sad and understanding nod and

disappeared out of the door frame.

Two minutes later of calm silence from Caihe Bulma, Piccolo, and Goku were shocked when he suddenly 

started to thrash and yell violently. His words were just plain nonsense but they had definite fury backing 

them up that got the basic point across. 

Worried that the boy would hurt himself Bulma gripped his arm tightly.

"Shhh, Caihe, it's okay. It's okay, calm down-" she gasped as Caihe suddenly reached over with his

opposite arm and smacked away Bulma's comforting hand. While Bulma stuck her stinging fingers in her

mouth Goku quickly took action and placed both hands on either of the kid's shoulders and shook him 

gently but firmly. 

"Caihe! Wake up! Caihe!" This time he was urging the clone to awaken. Whatever internal torture Caihe

was going through enough was enough. 

"Get away!" Caihe shouted through clenched teeth, still not awake yet. Goku knew that Caihe wasn't talking

to him but to some nemeses that was visiting him in his nightmares. 

"Wake up! Come on Caihe, snap out of it! Fight it! You're stronger than this!"

Caihe suddenly yelled in agony, and Goku immediate stopped shaking him in fear that he had hurt him

somehow. He did a once-over and found he hadn't. It was all in Caihe's hellish nightmare.

Caihe yelped like a frightened puppy and quieted. His expression became blank once again. Caihe

whispered something under his breath so quietly Goku had to bend forward to hear him.

"Shoi....help.." was all that the 12-year-old clone managed to choke out before sinking into a deep slumber.

Shoi knew his brother was calling him. Somewhere in the pits of his mind he knew Caihe

needed him. The dreadful ache in his chest became more intense and spurred him on. 

"Move it you piece of junk!" he screamed at the hoverboard, leaning into it in hopes it'll somehow obey his 

command and magically go faster. 

Caihe was in a unconsciousness world of pain. Everywhere he looked there were people burning,

dying. Flames licked his shoes and he backed up. Caihe glanced upward and stared in shock at the glowing 

orange sun that beat down on the destruction mercilessly. The sky itself was on fire, the colors radiating a

throbbing blood color designed with golden streaks. A black figure was outlined against it, hovering in the 

air and staring at the flying debris and shrieking people. It didn't take a genius to figure out it was him that 

caused this. 

Anger burned in Caihe's soul and tore at him, and a blue haze of energy vibrated around him. How dare he.

No one had the right to take away the greatest thing a mortal had control of, their own life. No one.

Caihe took to the air, dodging the remains of buildings that seemed to rain down from the fire-filled sky. 

"Hey you!" Caihe shouted at the figure. _Why does he look so familiar? _

The figure didn't even acknowledge his presence but merely floated there with his back turned.

"Answer me when I'm talking to you!" Caihe demanded angrily, clenching his fist.

The figure then, very slowly, turned his head and gazed at Caihe. A smile quirked on the figure's lips and

his eyes held absolute amusement and confidence.

Caihe gasped, not ready for this shock at all. It was him. A perfect replica of him, only older. About fifteen.

His hair wasn't as long and his tail was completely black, not dark brown, but it was definitely himself. 

"Wha...?" Caihe said in a near whisper.

The other Caihe smirked evilly and started to move towards his younger self.

"Get away!" Caihe shouted, holding his hands out like blocking an energy blast. Evil simply pulsed from 

this being, and Caihe couldn't stand anymore of it. This couldn't be himself, it just couldn't be.

"Get away? Why do you try and defend yourself against me? I'm you after all. You cannot control your destiny, you of all people should know that," the other Caihe said, his voice icy and it sent shivers up the younger Caihe's spine.

Suddenly the older Caihe darted forward and began to beat his copy in the face. Punch after punch the real Caihe endured it. He didn't fight back. He couldn't. Caihe couldn't bring his body to hurt himself.

"Why don't you fight back you good-for-nothing past?" the evil being asked, halting his attack for just a second. 

Caihe opened his eyes slowly. Blood ran down his face in tiny rivers but he simply hovered there, open and ready to take any more of the beating. If he himself had done this when he was older, Caihe surely deserved what he was receiving right now. But another part of him took over his voice.

"You're not me," Caihe told his copy bitterly, "You'll never be me. I'll never commit these horrible things, and I'm sure I never will."

"You never will eh? Look around you. This is your future. Live with it," the clone raised a pointer finger and aimed it at Caihe's heart. The tip of his finger began to glow a deadly crimson red.

The real Caihe's eyes widened as he stared at the finger stupidly, as if hypnotized by it. 

"Now, you're interrupting my fun so I'm afraid you'll have to leave. Right.....now."

A red beam the size of a pencil shot out and pierced Caihe's heart. Caihe cried out in utter agony as he fell from the sky and into a bed of sharp debris that cut into his skin. Colors swam in front of his eyes. Somehow he knew he was dreaming. Somehow Caihe just couldn't will himself awake. He didn't have the strength. Images of his friends flashed before him, and the last one was of his brother, Shoi. 

He reached out to his brother through the mental bond, asking, no, pleading for the older boy to help him before sinking into an even deeper hole of unconsciousness. 


	6. Chapter 5, And the end of Part 1

Disclaimer: I dun own any of them besides the CSSC, toddlers, and Doc. Except Kazamai. My friend officially owns her.

Mabby: Well, I got this chapter posted, and on only six reviews too (what am I, crazy?) I'm guessing I did it for you Raen, and thanks again for all the great and inspiring reviews! (I will get around to reading your stories too, but I'm so busy balancing my time writing stories and such as Christmas presents for my friends at school, they like my work too, and Christmas isn't all that far away you know?) And The Pride in Secrets story is taking a lot of time as well, since I got a writer's block. _ I hate those! Well, enough of my ramblings. Let's get onto the story. I'm not sure, (I haven't checked, too lazy and busy) but I think this is the longest chapter I've posted so far. Well, enjoy! ^_^ I hope you do, anyway. 

The Doc had called the CSSC to the front room. He turned to face them, his grubby little hands wrapped behind his back. He wiggled his nose and spoke to them.

"All of you, I need you to go and oversee the construction of the battle robots. Make sure everything is in place and ready to go. The last five hundred of the seven hundred in total are being put together as I speak. They will be ready in about twenty minutes," he grinned, "I am such a genius! Why didn't I think of this sooner. Well, what are you waiting for? Go and carry out my orders now!"

The group of kids left, leaving Doc to congratulate himself like there was no tomorrow.

"Moron," Kazamai whispered once they were out of earshot, "Remind me to kill him whenever I have the chance."

"And that'll be...?" Gilu wondered.

"Never probably, but who says we can't hope?"

Yega pushed open the heavy door leading to the construction of the droids. The group of them just stared at the sight. Kazamai let out a low whistle.

"Gawd, prepared, isn't he?"

"He always is," Beeka muttered.

They were about a mile up in a huge room, standing on a small platform that overlooked the whole construction. Like Doc had said the two hundred were already completed and standing to the right of the room. Their position was that of attention but their lack of movement proved they weren't active yet.

Machines spread over the remained half of the room, hard at work at piecing together the remaining droids. 

"I'm really sick of this," Kazamai suddenly blurted.

Kikoy looked up at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Gilu asked, turning to look at his twin sister.

Kazamai met his gaze with icy black eyes.

"I mean I'm sick and tired of waiting around for Doc to get tired of us and blow up our hearts. I've tolerated him for this long, but now it's just frustrating. Beeka, you said once that there was a distance limitation to the range of the heart thingys in our chest correct?"

"Y-yeah, that's right," Beeka stammered, startled Kazamai had even spoken to him, "But the range is very wide and extends almost over the whole planet. To escape it we have to fly about seven miles....that way." Beeka pointed behind them where Doc was busy practicing his evil laughter.

"And what about that way?" Kazamai wondered, pointing the opposite way and the direction their house was located in.

"Twenty miles, exactly five miles after where we reside."

"Figures he'll keep our house in range of the heart monitors," Iona grumbled. Kiwae punched Iona's arm playfully.

"Well, what do you expect? Doc may be annoying, disgusting, evil, and just a plain jerk but he isn't stupid," Kiwae told her older sister.

"So to escape faster we'll have to fly away from our house," Kazamai muttered, lost in thought.

"What do you propose? It looks like you have a plan," Gilu pointed out. 

"I do, but I can't decide whether it's a smart one or just plain suicidal."

"Just tell us," Div urged.

"Okay, I say we blast as many of these robots we can, which should be the ones under construction, they're more vulnerable. We snatch up some space breathers and flee, getting out of the range of the heart thingys as soon as possible before Doc can figure out what's going on. Then we leave this wretched planet and go towards Earth. That's what that planet was called right? Earth?" Kazamai asked.

Beeka nodded, "Yup, it's Earth."

Gilu's eyes glazed over for a second while he was considering the plan.

"Sounds good," he finally admitted, "But near the last part of the plan concerns me. What if we aren't fast enough to evade Doc's killer device?"

Kazamai sighed, "Bro, there's a lot of flaws in my plan. A lot of 'ifs' definitely. But personally, I think it's a chance that we should take. Besides, seven miles in about three minutes? Totally easy for us. And if you cowards don't go I'm going by myself."

"You know we'll never let you go alone," Gilu said quickly.

"Then are you with me?" Kazamai asked, holding out her hand, palm up.

Gilu hesitated but finally placed his hand, palm down, over his sister's.

"Count me in."

"Me too!" Kikoy cried enthusiastically, reaching up to put his small palm over Gilu's.

"Sure, why not? We have nothing to lose," Yega pointed out, adding his hand as well.

"Aside from our lives idiot," Iona grumbled, but placed her hand into the pile also with Kiwae's automatically following.

"This is a very bad idea," Beeka said before joining in. The triplets, Div, Miki, and Ovid put their hands in at exactly the same time without any argument. 

"Let's do it, for Shoi and Caihe!" they all shouted in unison, each wondering if they had just made the biggest mistake of their young lives.

When Shoi finally reached Capsule Corp in West City he circled it twice before finally finding the window of the room when his brother was. Shoi drifted under it before slowly levitating up and peeking into it. 

A green skinned alien was leaning against the far wall, a blue haired lady was sitting on a wooden stool beside a bed with a black haired man right beside her on another stool. They were staring at someone on a bed. 

__

No, could it be....it was! It was Caihe! Oh man, he looks awful. Sick even. Did that black haired saiyan grab his tail? Did he have the nerve to even think about such a thing? Oh well, good thing I brought the first aid kit. Now to get those others out of the room....

Shoi was completely out of ideas. He could provide a distraction, but that would raise his ki high enough that the saiyan would be able to sense him. _Wait a minute....._

Shoi glanced down and sank out of view of the window. Shoi knelt down on the hoverboard-it wasn't as easy as it sounds, and he nearly fell off-and felt around the underside of it.

__

It that it? No, that's an empty compartment. Hold on, there it is!

He fingered around till he opened the compartment he was searching for and his fingers touched icy steel. 

__

Good, it's here. The missile underneath it. I'm glad I got the one designed for battle by mistake. If I had grabbed type of board Caihe did I'm not sure what I'd do.

Shoi closed the compartment and aimed the missile launcher at the front yard of the house. He didn't want to really destroy anything important, just provide enough of a distraction to heal his brother.

__

Three....two....one...fire!

The missile went flying and exploded upon impact. When the smoke cleared a beach-ball sized crater remained.

__

Hmmm, that didn't make as much as an explosion than I hoped. Oh well, good enough.

Shoi drifted over to the window to wait for their reactions.

Piccolo was the first one to detect it with his sensitive hearing. It didn't take long until the explosion caused the whole Capsule Corp to tremble violently. 

"What the...?" Goku stuttered, helping Bulma regain her balance. Piccolo had already ran out the doorway to investigate. 

"Hey Piccolo! Wait up!" Goku yelled, sprinting after the Nemek warrior. 

_Leave. Come on woman, leave now! _Shoi thought, gripping the ledge of the window tightly. _I don't want to hurt you, but I'll be forced to if you don't leave!_

To his relief Bulma took one last look at Caihe and exited the room. Shoi then hurriedly opened the window carefully so he wouldn't break it by accident. 

He snatched up the first aid kit and clamored through the narrow space he just barely fit through. 

He then rushed to his brother's bedside and frowned down at his brother worriedly. Remembering his time was limited, the older saiyan clone clicked open the first aid kit and gingerly touched his brother's flaming hot tail. It was exactly what Shoi expected it to be, so he began to rummage through the containers of different antidotes and bandages. 

Goku took one look at the crater outside and automatically said,

"Someone attacked us."

"I don't think so," Bulma said, coming up behind them and kneeling by the crater, "Just as I thought. This was no energy blast. It was a missile of some kind. Not a very powerful one obviously."

Goku looked confused, "Why would anyone just attack the front yard?"

Bulma shrugged helplessly, but Piccolo cut in.

"A distraction perhaps." 

Vegeta came outside, having been disturbed from his training. 

"What's going on?" the saiyan prince demanded.

"Nothing major Vegeta, none of your concern," Piccolo answered. Vegeta grumbled something in the saiyan language and exited the scene, going back to his training. 

Goku blinked for a second, and then what Piccolo said before finally dawned on him. 

"A distraction from Caihe? What if his friends came back? Oh no!" Goku shouted, scrambling for the front door.

Shoi took the syringe from the container and filled it with purple liquid. The antidote for the disease his brother possessed. 

"Hold on Caihe, this'll only hurt for a second," he assured his brother, sticking the syringe needle under Caihe's skin on his arm. 

The reaction was immediate. Caihe started to toss and turn and opened his mouth to yell. Shoi quickly clasped a hand over his mouth.

"Shush! It's me Caihe! You're brother! You can wake up now, you're safe. The antidote has already taken it's effect and soon you'll be as strong as you once were."

Caihe stirred at the sound of Shoi's voice and grimaced once, like forcing himself awake. Finally Caihe's black eyes opened and he stared into his older brother's eyes. Caihe was looking better already. His face wasn't as flushed and he was no longer sweating.

"Shoi?" Caihe asked, his voice weak with strain.

Shoi gave him a brotherly grin.

"Hey champ, how are you feeling?" 

Caihe gave his brother a rare genuine smile. 

"Lousy."

"I'll bet, after a day like you had I'd be beat too."

Just then Shoi heard the pounding of footsteps entering the house.

"They're coming," Caihe pointed out from his position on the bed.

"I know."

"You better get out of here before they see you. The saiyan man somehow doesn't like the children of saiyan clones all that much, or it could be just me."

"It's probably just you, and I am _not _leaving you here," Shoi hissed back.

Caihe gave him a pleading glance, 

"Shoi, please! You have to! If you bring me along you won't be fast enough to get us both away! Trust me, I fought with this guy. He's fast. Faster than you even!" his eyes darkened and he suddenly became serious, "We need everyone we can to beat Doc and halt his evil plan. Come on Shoi, do it for the others. They need you more than I do right now."

Shoi was torn, but he knew he had to make his decision quickly. He could hear the people just reaching the top stair on the staircase. 

"Okay Caihe. Take care yourself okay?" Shoi asked. He looked down at his brother, whose eyelids were drooping with exhaustion. 

Shoi then bent over and kissed Caihe's forehead. 

"Get some sleep. I'll be back, I can promise you that."

After Caihe nodded sleepily Shoi ran and literally dove through the window. He flipped in midair and landed neatly on his waiting hoverboard. 

__

I do promise Caihe. I'll do everything I can to protect you, and you know this. 

Shoi then kicked his board into high gear and sped off.

Caihe, satisfied with the promise Shoi had given him, dozed off right as Goku and the others burst into the room.

Goku breathed a sigh of relief as he found Caihe hadn't moved from where he first was, and was sleeping as he was before. He did notice however the window was wide open.

"Good thing they didn't come," said a breathless Bulma behind him. Bulma pushed her way into the room and sat beside Caihe. She looked at Caihe curiously, knowing that something was different about him but couldn't figure out what it was.

"Uh Bulma? Was the window open before?" Goku asked, peering out of it in case he could see anyone. Shoi was nowhere to be seen since he was flying close to the ground and covered by the trees.

"I don't think so," she answered, looking up. 

__

I can't sense anyone, but was someone actually here or not? Goku pondered, closing the window with a click. Piccolo, seeming to read Goku's mind, automatically said he was going to check to make sure. Goku looked over his shoulder at the Nemek warrior as he left the room.

Curious, Bulma figured out that Caihe looked better than he had before they left. She then experimented her theory by poking Caihe's tail. It wasn't hot at all, in fact, it was rather cool.

"Hey Goku! I think he's feeling better! His tail isn't hot anymore!" Bulma shouted enthusiastically. 

Goku turned, "Really? Without any antidote?"

"Without any antidote," Bulma clarified. 

"Wow! Good job Caihe!" Goku congratulated the sleeping teen, then his expression became troubled.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Bulma asked.

"Oh, it's just I was thinking maybe one of his friends did come and help him. Like they gave him the antidote and left," he answered, sitting on the ground cross-legged. 

"If they were his friend, why would they leave him here then? I don't think so," Bulma said.

Goku nodded, "Good point."

There was a moment of silence before Goku piped up again.

"Hey Bulma?"

"Yeah?"

"You owe me a penny."

"We got them!" Ovid, Miki, and Div whispered together, their arms filled with the space breathers they were sent to get.

"Good job boys," Gilu answered, crouching down to pass them out to everyone. 

"Uh guys? I hope you knew you got one extra than you needed to," Yega pointed out, holding up the spare.

"Oops," Ovid muttered sheepishly, kicking the ground in embarrassment.

"Hey, don't worry about it," Gilu assured, snatching the spare from Yega and discarding it over the edge of the platform, "At least you didn't miss one or two. Sharing one with someone won't be any treat."

Kazamai rolled her eyes, "You can say that again."

Gilu checked his watch and pecked a few buttons with his finger. 

"We destroy as many of these things that _are under construction, _none of the ones that are already made, got it?"

Everyone except Kazamai nodded eagerly.

"Kazamai? Got it?"

Kazamai sighed in irritation, "Come on Gilu, I'm not that stupid. I'll probably break my hand trying to beat the pulp outta the finished copies."

"Okay good. Let's make this short. Use either short simple blasts and a lot of them or power up your strongest attack and take them out in all one shot. With all of us working together we should get this done in about...." Gilu pressed a few more buttons and studied the results, calculating the numbers in his head, "....one minute. Kazamai? I'm leaving it up to you to determine when we're almost done and create a huge hole in the roof we can escape through."

Kazamai smirked mischievously, "Don't worry bro, big explosions and destruction is my specialty."

"I know, that's why I picked you, since you have the strongest power attacks. Anyway, let's do this! Everyone ready?"

The CSSC moved into a take off stance.

"Alright, go!" 

The group of children took off at the same time, hands blazing with energy all sorts of colors from the rainbow.

" Khazi Ha!" Kazamai shouted, hurling deadly blue energy at the machinery. Explosions were soon ringing out all over the room. Some bigger than the last, but still doing as much damage.

"Golden Fury!" Gilu screamed, cupping his hands, palms up. A cloudy golden sphere appeared and hovered over his hands. He then took it into one hand and threw it towards the ceiling. The sphere abruptly halted in the middle of the room and started to spin around quickly, with golf-ball sized energy balls raining down on the machinery. 

To the right the triplets were preparing an attack of their own. The three of them held hands, with Miki in the middle. They closed their eyes as a wind suddenly started to pick up and ruffled their clothes and hair. Miki then opened his eyes, but instead of their usual midnight blue they were glowing a dark crimson.

Ovid and Div opened their own a second after their youngest brother, and they too had the same color eyes. In one swift movement the triplets let go of each other's hands and thrust out their own hands, palms out, with one over the other. 

Blood-red energy began to pulse around the brother's hands.

"Yuiju," Ovid started the chant.

"Ujiuy," Div followed.

"Uijyu," Miki ended it.

"HA!" they all shouted at the exact same time.

Three red beams shot out of their hands and joined together to make one huge blast. The triplets then directed the blast to destroy as many robots as possible.

Iona and Kiwae were working together, each letting loose lavender stars from their foreheads. They didn't have to yell the name of the attack. They've done it so many times it came by mere thought. The seemingly pretty and harmless lavender stars fell and exploded on the robots without warning, causing Beeka and his little brother to back away a bit before firing attacks of their own.

Without proper training and spending so much time on the computer, Beeka and Kikoy's attacks weren't as strong and well thought up as the others, but working together and firing as many blue ki blasts at the ground as possible, they barely managed to eliminate their selected part of the room, with a little help from Kazamai that is.

Yega was busy with his end powering up his second strongest attack that was his own only, the one he thought of himself. 

Yega simply held up his hand, fingers spread wide. Five different colors, red, black, silver, white, and blue emitting from each of his fingers. While rushing towards the ground the colors twisted and molded in a pure silver color. Then before it hit the ground it vanished completely. Yega raised his other hand and simply snapped his fingers together. The attack didn't return but all the machinery and robots blew up anyway. It was the perfect sneak attack, Yega thought, and very effective if the enemy doesn't know what it was supposed to do. He called it Molten Death.

Kazamai ended her attack and saw that everyone was almost finished with their selected sections.

__

It's time to rock and roll, she thought smugly, powering up. _Hmmm, that just sounded embarrassingly corny. I have to think of something better to think of before charging into a suicide mission, _she also added.

Kazamai's body started to glow a lime green color. Kazamai closed her eyes and concentrated on the power within her. She found closing her eyes usually helped.

Kazamai then immediately formed a flurry of hand movements, each on a blur to anyone who would be watching. The movements came smoothly from years of practice. Kazamai then clenched her fists and began to yell at the top of her lungs due to the strain of summoning the power. She then opened her eyes and glared at the wall she was aiming for. Drawing back her hands to release the energy, Kazamai let loose the sparkling green beam. It launched through the air and tore it's way into the titanium ceiling, blasting through it and into space itself.

"Oops, a little too powerful," Kazamai muttered under her breath, and then shouted louder, "Hey guys! Hurry up with what you're doing so we can scram!"

She then turned her gaze and saw Gilu levitating next to the voice box on the lower part of the wall, obviously talking to Doc through the device.

"What the hell does he think he's doing?" she asked herself in a low voice, flying over. Most of the CSSC had already blasted out of the large hole Kazamai made in the ceiling.

Gilu turned around before she reached him and smiled at his twin sister reassuringly.

"Hi Kazamai, nice work."

"What do you think you're doing?!" Kazamai hissed, pointing towards the voice box.

"Oh, I just bought us a little extra time. Ten minutes tops. The Doc is so gullible sometimes," Gilu answered, chuckling a little. 

Kazamai laughed with him, but more in relief than humor.

"Only sometimes? Come one, we should take advantage of this extra time. Let's make like a banana and split. I made the hole already."

"So I noticed," Gilu said, eyeing the hole a little disapprovingly.

Kazamai was more than a little startled by his reaction but hid her surprise by punching him in the arm playfully.

"Hey, lay off, you were the one who told me to make the stupid hole in the first place."

"Yeah, you're right there," Gilu said, his stiffness automatically morphing into a big smile.

__

Since when does he ever back out of an argument? Kazamai wondered, studying her twin brother enough to get him looking nervous before following him out of the hole.

"So, how did you get ten extra minutes again?" Beeka asked Gilu while holding onto his little brother so they could fly faster.

"Easy, I just convinced him something was wrong with the droids and to give us ten minutes to correct the problem," Gilu answered, the words sliding off his tongue smoothly. 

"And he actually believed you?" Kazamai said with a frown, trying to look her brother in the eye.

"Who cares how Gilu did it you guys? Let's fly!" Yega shouted, zooming ahead at top speed.

"Hey wait up!" the triplets, Iona, and Kiwae all shouted, struggling to keep up with the older kids.

About five minutes later the group of CSSC were just approaching the end of the heart bomb range.

"Hey Beeka! You were wrong about the seven minutes! We have two minutes to spare!" Kazamai shouted at him, taking a quick glance at the timer on her watch.

"I guess we've gotten better the last time I calculated it!" Beeka yelled back. They were approaching the range barrier and were so close now they could spit on it.

"Make a mockery of me will they?" growled Doc, pacing around his lab and glancing at the clock. 

"I granted him the ten minutes that brat asked for, but any sign of thanks? No! I am not stupid! I will not be fooled this easy! First his friends go and destroy nearly all my robot army, and now they think they can get away with it! Ha! Shows what they know! The number one rule to stay alive, never trust me. Ever," the Doc laughing like a maniac at this point as he approached the counsel in front of the computer screen. He casually picked up tiny device with a single red button on it and gazed at it with wonder.

"I gave the little mice time to run, to panic. Now to be struck down by your own creator. Oh, I've been waiting for this day ever since that little brat glared at me a day after his birth. I think his friends call him Gilu now. Ha! They think I don't know their secrets! Those pathetic secrets of theirs! Nothing! Absolutely nothing can be hidden from me! Gilu deserved what he got that day! Those extra two weeks of torture were like music to my ears! His little screams bouncing off the walls! Oh the joy!" Doc chuckled, "And now he thinks I'll keep my end of the bargain. What a fool. Goodnight you worthless children, and let your hearts explode into a million pieces," and then he savagely pressed his thumb onto the button.

_To be continued....._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mabby: *groans* I don't know why I put a 'to be continued' when I hate them so much in stories and shows myself. As you might've guessed, this is the end of part 1. Weird huh? In works processor it was 27 pages with 10 sized font. And here it's....what? Four....five chapters? (Don't wanna check right now) Okay, I'll make you a deal. Whoever's reading this I really hope you review. Otherwise I'm not posting part 2. Nope! No way! Sorry sorry, but like I said in my summary, I don't want to post any more once I get some assurance people are actually reading this fic....and liking it. I know this might sound selfish, but please? It's mean a lot to me. Sorry Raen and whoever reads this story and have already reviewed. I don't want to do this but I want to know if more people are reading this fic than I think.......*thinks to self* In this case I probably won't get any reviews from people new, I think I scare them off by the mere length of it. ^_^ 

Oh yeah, I forgot to post this before, here are the pronunciations of the names: 

Caihe: Kay (a fancy word for it, I didn't want to copy off MIB too much)

Shoi: Shoy

Beeka: Bee-kah

Kazamai: Kaz-zah-may

Ovid: Oh-vid

Meku: Meh-kuu

Wolf: (duh)

Gilu: Gih-lu

Yega: Yeh-gah

Sabot: Say-bow 

Shaska: Shash-kah

Kikoy: Key-koy

Doc: (duh)

Miki: Me-key

Div: (duh)

Kiwae: Kih-way

Iona: I-own-a

I think I got them all. I shouldn't have made so many characters. X_X


	7. Chapter 6, And the start of Part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or any of these characters besides the CSSC, Doc, and the toddlers. All the CSSC except Kazamai that is, but Kazamai isn't up for grabs either. My friends Amy owns her so hah! *sticks out tongue very immaturely* 

Mabby: Great, I finally got convinced to post the first chapter of Part 2. *throws a tomato at Megan* And for that you should thank all the reviewers for the last chapter, plus my friend Megan, who is to lazy to print off her own copy of the story and prefers to read it online. But anyway I thank you all, *bows* for the fantastic reviews. *gives everyone who has reviewed so far a miniature snowman and purple grape lip gloss* Now, this chapter is sorta depressing but I do have this story under angst do I not? Well enjoy, and since I really couldn't get Megan anything this chapter is dedicated to her. Thanks Megan! *waves*

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Last time, in Part 1:

"I gave the little mice time to run, to panic. Now to be struck down by your own creator. Oh, I've been waiting for this day ever since that little brat glared at me a day after his birth. I think his friends call him Gilu now. Ha! They think I don't know their secrets! Those pathetic secrets of theirs! Nothing! Absolutely nothing can be hidden from me! Gilu deserved what he got that day! Those extra two weeks of torture were like music to my ears! His little screams bouncing off the walls! Oh the joy!" Doc chuckled, "And now he thinks I'll keep my end of the bargain. What a fool. Goodnight you worthless children, and let your hearts explode into a million pieces," and then he savagely pressed his thumb onto the button.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A dark thought, almost like a warning, raced through Gilu that very moment. A sick and unexplainable feeling of dread. 

"Come on guys! Get a move on!" he shouted, grabbing Iona by her sleeve and throwing her outside the range barrier, rushing through it himself.

Gilu then felt it. It was just a tiny jolt, a mosquito bite really, in his heart. It was then he knew Doc had run out of patience. That was only the warning sequence, not the real thing since he was safely out of range.

__

Oh god, the others.....

He didn't want to turn around, but he forced himself to. Just in time for Gilu to see Kiwae's lifeless body falling towards the ground. 

__

Kiwae! Oh god no! This is my fault! It's all my fault! I should've done something! But I couldn't have....

Kiwae didn't emit a sound. Not even a small gasp of pain. She had taken death calmly. 

__

This wasn't fair. Kiwae was so close, so close to the barrier she could've kissed it. Doc! Damn him! How can he be this cruel, this heartless?!

Gilu knew everyone else had made it through. He just knew without looking around. The only pain he could feel was Kiwae's. He squinted at her through blurry eyes, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. He stared at the crimson blotch over her heart that had begun to stain her clothes. Gilu could only watch as Kiwae hit the ground hard, horrified eyes open and staring straight ahead, her dark purple locks settling in the dirt, as soft as petals.

Iona seemed to come to life the very second Kiwae's dying body made contact.

"No Kiwae!" she shrieked, lunging forward. Gilu was expecting this long ago and grabbed her arm, retraining her.

"Let me go Gilu!"

"No Iona, if you go to your sister you'll be within range and suffer the same fate as Kiwae," Gilu told her, his voice calm but inside he was cursing and screaming at himself for not trying to save Iona's little sister. He wanted to run to her too.

Iona was still shaking uncontrollably but she ceased to struggle in Gilu's iron grip. Gilu hugged her and together they watched as Kiwae breathed her last. The now-dead saiyan's purple eyes fluttered shut and her body relaxed against the earth.

Iona tore her eyes away from her motionless sister and buried her face into Gilu's shirt. Gilu held the small girl's sobbing frame gently, trying to be as supportive as he could at a time like this.

Fury radiated through Gilu and he closed his pit-less black eyes to hide them from the others. Somehow he didn't want them to witness how deeply this effected him. 

__

Well Doc, congratulations. You caused the pain and agony you wanted all along. But this has gone too far you heartless monster. You have to be stopped. One way or another you're going to get what you deserve. This has gone too far. This has gone just way too far.

Worlds away Caihe gasped and bolted upright in bed. He realized his face was drenched in sweat and his knuckles were turning pale from gripping the edges of the covers so hard. Caihe relaxed his grip and attempted to calm down his racing mind to think this through.

__

Okay, what Just happened?

I felt something horrible, like death.

Death? But who could....oh no, the CSSC! What if one of them got hurt?! Or worse? What did Doc do to them?! 

Caihe tried to make his fast-paced breathing return to normal and succeeded. 

__

What have they done? I hope Gilu and the others didn't attempt something foolish. 

But somehow deep in his heart he knew that they did. It was just like them. Without Caihe there to argue with Kazamai like he usually did they probably took on one of her crazy ideas. Boy Kazamai was going to get it when they met up again. No, correction, _if _they ever met up again. 

Caihe then started to proceed thinking up the best possible insults he could throw at Kazamai when he remembered where he was.

The 13-year-old saiyan clone slowly lifted his dark eyes to meet the surprised ones of Bulma and Goku's. Caihe resisted to urge to flinch and instead twiddled his thumbs underneath the sheet nervously. 

__

Ho boy, this wasn't good, this wasn't good at all. Why did he _have to be here?_

Shoi tucked a strand of loose hair behind his ear as he stared up at the endless fiery-colored sky, permitting the setting sun to warm him. Shoi then stepped off his hover board and sat with his knees drawn up with his arms around them, lost in thought. He had felt the same nerve-upsetting feeling his younger brother did, and was taking a slow approach to it. Whatever it was it was one of the CSSC no doubt, they have strong connections with each other being almost like family. But whom he could not decipher. 

Shoi was so deep in his own mind he almost missed the green Nemek warrior approaching his location. 

The saiyan clone whipped his head around, sensing Piccolo's ki, and grabbed his hoverboard from the ground. Then Shoi suppressed his own ki and rolled into some bushes.

Shoi glared at the circling Nemek until Piccolo swerved around and went back the way he came.

__

Wha...? Shoi thought in confusion before realizing that his brother's energy had increased greatly, almost reaching it's normal height, even though Shoi knew his brother was masking it like he usually did.

__

That green-skinned freak must've sensed it too. Darn. I wish I can go to you Caihe, sorry about this. But if what you say is true, I don't think they'll hurt you. Much.

Yega drifted over to Gilu and Iona, his terror-filled eyes still glued on Kiwae's lifeless form.

Finally after a moment of silence his looked away and to Gilu's face. 

"We should go Gilu," Yega said softly. 

Never opening his eyes, Gilu replied with a small nod and tapped Iona's shoulder lightly. He then finally raised his eyelids and glanced down to see Iona's reaction. 

"I heard," she whispered, pulling away from Gilu and raising her arm to wipe away the tears. To both Yega and Gilu's surprise Iona raised her eyes to stare at them. The black orbs were icy steel with no emotion whatsoever except pure rage and hatred. She clenched both her fists and teeth and her ki spiked up to an astonishing level.

"Doc is going to pay, I'm going to make sure of it," she threatened, her eyes suddenly phasing to a bluish-green color. 

Yega and Gilu looked at each other in confusion, and the rest of the group hovered over to see what was going on.

Iona yelled and her hair flickered golden. Then it was over almost as soon as it started, and she returned to normal, panting hard. Iona's black eyes were lit up with a deadly eternal fire. 

"Oh yes, he's going to pay, and I'm going to make sure of it."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mabby: Boy, that was a short chapter. Oh well, I decided to build up the suspense a little. I love to do that, it's fun. *cracks knuckles* Alright, now time to get serious. I'm typing up a really suspenseful chapter in part 3, and now I gotta go type before I lose interest. Remember to review please! Cya! *clicks into story and attacks keyboard* 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ. The CSSC and toddlers and Doc belong to me. Kazamai belongs to Amy. Live with it.

Mabby: Hi peoples. Fanfiction is working again. Yay! And I'm back from vacation with a stack of updates in one hand and in the other hand a stack of unfinished homework. I think you'll prefer the updates, am I right? ^_^ I've hand a lot of time to myself during my vacation, and not enough will to do homework, so, here I am again with an update to The Flame that burns the Brightest, two updates to Trusting Deceptions which I'll post later on, and a new story and half of another. By the end of the ?week/month? I'll probably have two new stories up for your utter amusement. Well, enough of that. Here's the story:      

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caihe finally after a second of silence swung his legs over the bed so they were dangling off the edge. Then the young saiyan proceeded in searching for his boots, which he discovered were removed while he was sleeping to make him more comfortable. Caihe tried to ignore his rival and the blue-haired woman in the room with him, but it wasn't easy.

Goku snapped out of his shock and stepped forward as delicately as he could.

"Caihe..." he started, discovering he was at a loss for words.

The boy's eyes flickered in alertness but he didn't say a word. Bulma was about to pipe up but quickly stopped herself. She didn't know what to say to Caihe either.

_Finally! _Caihe thought in satisfaction as he groped his hand around underneath the bed, finding the familiar curve of the black boot.

Caihe then pulled them both out and began to pull his left boot onto his foot. He was irritated at the other's silence, and a bit nervous under their gazes. But he wasn't about to show it.

Goku then reminded himself what he wanted to ask the young saiyan clone and spoke again, this time with more confidence. 

"I'm glad you made it through your sickness Caihe, but now this is serious. We would like you to tell us who you really are, what you're doing here, and most important of all, what's going on?"

Goku sensed Piccolo enter the room but didn't take his dead-serious eyes off Caihe. Goku didn't expect the boy to tell him without a bit of coaxing, and Goku prepared himself to do just that.

Caihe's fingers didn't even hesitate as he pulled his boot onto the bed to calmly tie it up. Caihe kept silent as well, knowing perfectly well if he attempted to talk-even threaten-the fear, concern, and uncertainty would show in his voice. Not fear of Goku, but for his friends. But Goku may take it as fear of him, and that will certainly be very humiliating.

Goku almost sighed in disappointment. He didn't want to make this difficult, but would if he had to.

"Caihe, please tell us. It's important. I know you may hate me for almost killing you, but I swear that was just an accident. I'm not positive if you experienced this emotion, but I love my family and I want to protect my friends. We'll let you leave in peace if you tell us. Otherwise you're not leaving this room until you do."

_Was that last part a threat? _Caihe wondered before what the rest of Goku said sank in. _Not feel love? Of course I feel love. I feel love for my friends, my brother, the youngsters, Rulin, Shaska, Wolf, Sabot, and Meku. I even care for Kazamai. Wait a sec, slash that. She's just a comrade. Heck, who am I kidding? I care for that snotty teen also. Even though she can be a real pain in the....never mind. I care for all my friends. They're like family to me, and all I've ever had. I couldn't stand it if one of them left this dimension forever. _

But deep down, Caihe didn't know how, he felt one of them had done that already. And he wasn't there to prevent it, or even say goodbye.

Caihe didn't realize the pain he was feeling inside was also showing on his face and his fingers had frozen in their progress of lacing up his boot. But it was too late and everyone in the room caught a glimpse of it. Furious at himself, Caihe immediately turned so his back was facing them, struggling to still his trembling shoulders.

_Did what I say hurt him somehow? _Goku thought, astonished at the amount of pained guilt that was written all over Caihe's features before he hid his face. _Maybe he's different than I thought..._

"Caihe, are you alright?" Goku asked, choosing his words carefully. 

There was no reaction, and Goku wasn't surprised.

_Damn! What did you do that for Caihe!  Now he knows you're sensitive spot!  Now he knows you're weaker than he thought! At least on the inside..._

Caihe stifled a gasp as he felt the mattress dip in slightly from body weight as Goku sat on the far end of the bed. 

_Gah__! What does he think he's doing?! I swear, if he so much as touches me he's dead meat!_

Goku sat on the bed but didn't move a muscle after that as he studied Caihe's reaction. The preteen didn't even acknowledge Goku's existence.

"Caihe, tell me what's wrong. Maybe we can help. We're your friends in this whole mess, and we'll help you any way we can," Goku said, his voice smooth and relaxed.

Goku did get a reaction but not the one he was hoping for. Caihe merely snorted in laughter.

"Caihe I'm serious. Look at me and you'll see how serious I am. What's bothering you? Is it your clone comrades?"

Goku knew he hit a nerve when he noticed a small shiver rack Caihe's body.

"What's wrong with them? Do you care for them? Is that why-" the older saiyan was soon cut off as Caihe whirled around in the process of tugging on his second boot. The saiyan's eyes were flooded with flickering flames of guilt and his face was twisted into an enraged expression.

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR DAMNED BUISNESS!" Caihe screamed, temporarily forgetting how close the older saiyan was and found that his face was inches away from Goku's. Astonished at his own outburst, Caihe cursed under his breath and turned around.

Goku blinked, a bit shaken at Caihe's words and fury-filled tone. He quickly regained his composure though. _Now we're getting somewhere, _he thought, a bit relieved.

"It's my business if it concerns my friends," Goku told him gently.

"It won't," Caihe spat back.

_Was that fear in his voice? _The full-blooded saiyan thought with disbelief. 

"You think so?"

"I don't think, I know."

"How?"

This question startled Caihe into silence. During the short conversation he had been fiddling with the laces of his boots, but he finally gave up, being too preoccupied to concentrate on his task. Besides-and he would never admit this-his eyes were also blurry with unshed tears.

"I just do," Caihe finally answered, his voice soft.

Goku didn't know how to respond to that for a second. Finally, he thought of something.

"Caihe?"

"What?" came a frustrated reply.

"Why won't you tell me anything?"

Caihe turned his head just slightly to look at Goku from the corner of his eye. Goku noted that his onyx colored eyes were unusually shiny. With tears?

"It's like I said before," Caihe growled. Goku remembered Caihe's previous outburst.

"And it's like I said before as well, it's my business if it's going to involve this planet, which it already has."

"Persistent, aren't you?"

"Only when I have to be."

Caihe heaved a deep sigh and began to mess with the laces of his boots again, this time managing to tie it into a sloppy double knot.  

"You're wasting your time, as much as you may want me to, I'm not telling you a thing," Caihe stated flatly, smoothing out the wrinkles in his baggy pants.

It was Goku's turn to narrow his eyes in irritation. 

"Listen Caihe, I'm going to find out what's going on one way or another. Either you tell me or...." Goku trailed off.

Caihe turned his head around fully to give the older saiyan an expectant glare.

"Or what?"

"Or I'll read your mind. I'm fully capable of doing that and won't hesitate to if you don't cooperate."

_But to do that I'll have to touch your forehead, since you won't let me connect with your mind mentally by choice, and it'll be hard to do that and keep you still at the same time. I'm going to need Piccolo's help with it if it comes to that._

At that piece of information Caihe abruptly leaped to his feet and clenched his fists. Goku followed suit immediately, bracing himself just in case the younger saiyan dared to try anything.

"No way, you're lying," Caihe snarled, his eyes no longer wet but full of disgust and boldness.

"I have no reason to lie."

Caihe's dark eyes penetrated Goku's, hate clear in them. But there was another emotion Goku couldn't identify, since Caihe was trying so hard to conceal it and was succeeding. Was it sadness? Regret?

"Are you going to tell us?" Goku asked finally after a moment of tense silence. Goku noticed Caihe was scooting to his left little by little, towards the window. 

"No way," Caihe hissed, his tail slowly wagging back and forth behind him dangerously.

"Then I'm sorry, I have no choice but to do this," Goku then reached out his hand. To his surprise Caihe didn't budge, but simply kept a watchful eye on the older saiyan's approaching hand. Caihe didn't even take a step backward as Goku pressed his palm against his forehead. 

_Why is he being so submissive to this? _Goku wondered, studying Caihe's face for any hint of deception. He saw none, the young saiyan clone was keeping his face perfectly blank. Caihe even closed his eyes after a second in order to avoid Goku's penetrating gaze and stood a little straighter.

Mabby: Okay, so it wasn't the longest chapter ever. But it works better when I slice up my story like this. And if I didn't stop it here it'd go on longer than I'd like. Well, review please if you're reading this. *poke*


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. My characters, the CSSC, toddlers, and Doc are mine. Kazamai is Amy's. Nuu. 

Mabby: Hi, here it is. This is probably the funniest chapter in this entire story, 'cept no guarantees. I personally find this chapter very amusing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Just let him do it Caihe, just let him. He should know. He helped save your life. This is easier than actually telling him vocally. He might be able to help. He just might be able to help your friends. Do this for them. _

Caihe was still uneasy about him having full access to his thoughts and memories, but refused to allow any of the nervousness show on his face. With so much practice around Doc in hiding his emotions, it was easy to keep his face free of any emotion. 

Caihe cracked open one eye and saw Goku had his closed as well and was just beginning to concentrate on Caihe's mind. 

_Okay this is it....get re-_

Caihe's train of thought was immediately cut off as a sharp internal pain raced through him and a single image flashed before his eyes. It was a memory, an old one he had attempted to lock away. It was him at age five, lying on a table with wires attached to his body. He was dwarfed by the machines that loomed over him. Doc was behind on of those machines, pressing buttons and laughing insanely. Caihe would never forget that laugh. His five-year-old self was screaming at the top of his lungs in utter agony, at least, as best he could with a rag stuffed in his mouth, and thrashing about on the table in futile attempts to escape. Tears escaped and leaked down his face, dripping onto the cold stone surface.

The image lasted only about a second, but that was more than enough for Caihe. He had obviously been mistaken when he thought this mind reading stuff would be easier. 

_WHY DID HE PULL UP THAT ONE FIRST!?! _he yelled inside his mind, coming to his senses. He physically flinched and tore away from Goku's touch. At least tried to. Strong arms gripped his, pinning them to his sides. It was the Nemek coming to the older saiyan's aid, Caihe knew. The saiyan boy stubbornly refused to be defeated that easily and his struggles became more violent with newfound strength.

_THEY WON'T DEFEAT ME THIS EASY! SCREW MIND READING! I WON'T ALLOW IT! _he hollered into his head, too angry to realize he had also broadcasted this out loud.

Vegeta halted his fierce training exercises as he heard faint shrieking and detected large bursts of energy from upstairs.

_What the hell...? _he thought before sprinting upstairs, not bothering to turn off the gravity machine.

"Look out!" Beeka shouted, quickly serving to the right to avoid an energy beam. It laced through the air and out into a forest below. 

Heeding Beeka's warning, Kazamai was able to dodge and sink her elbow into her attacking robot. Her elbow went right through it and it exploded.

They had waited too long and were quickly ambushed by Doc's patrol droids. Obviously Doc told them to eliminate any trace of the CSSC to make a clean job of it. They weren't sure though if Doc knew they were still alive, but when he found the smoldering remains of the droids they were sure he could put two and two together and figure it out. 

Gilu turned around, put his hands together to make a fist, and buried it into another droid before blasting another that tried to approach him from behind.

Miki destroyed three of them in a huge energy beam when they had tried to sneak up behind his two brothers. Yega was took out most of them with his Molten Death attack.

"Well that was embarrassingly easy," Kazamai said, brushing a piece of smoking metal off her shoulder.

Iona let go of the droid she had wound her tail around and crushed and allowed it to plummet towards the ground. Gilu smoothed his shirt and looked at each of them.

"So are we going to Earth or not?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. Let's go!" Kazamai cried enthusiastically, but Beeka phased from his position behind everyone and appeared right before her. Kazamai immediately halted in midair, looking very pissed.

"What are you doing Beeka? You almost gave me a heart attack! And I didn't mean the bombs!"

Beeka gave her a shaky and apologetic shrug.

"Well, I've been thinking, and I don't really think we should go to Earth."

Everyone blinked in surprise.

"And why not?" Kazamai demanded, crossing her arms over her chest with an irritated glare.

"We want to defeat Doc right?" Beeka started.

Iona drifted up, quickly circling a very nervous Beeka twice, as if examining him, then she stopped and began to pound on his head.

"Heeellloooo in there, anybody home? Of course we want to defeat Doc," Iona said it like Beeka was the stupidest boy in the universe.

"Actually I'd like to kill him, I don't know about you," Kazamai added.

Iona rolled her eyes, "Kill him, defeat him, what's the difference?"

The triplets, Yega, Gilu, and even Beeka chuckled at that while Kazamai answered with a rare genuine smile. 

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

Kikoy just looked confused, not getting the humor in it.

"But anyway, if we want to defeat him why run to Earth? We can just stay here-"

"Beeka, you're forgetting one thing. We can't stay here. Either the bombs in our hearts get us or his droids do-" Gilu started.

"And you think fleeing to Earth and endangering more innocent lives is going to help?" Beeka interrupted.

There was an uneasy pause before Gilu sighed in defeat, "Yeah, you're right there. So Beeka, what do you suggest we do?"

Beeka simply smirked, "Don't worry, I have an idea I think just might work."

"Now I know we're in trouble," Kazamai muttered under her breath, tucking a loose strand of black hair behind her ear.

"Khazi HA!!" Caihe screamed, blue energy erupted around him and sent Piccolo and Goku hurling through the opposite walls. _That was Kazamai's attack, _he reminded himself, _Ho boy, she's going to be so mad I used her attack behind her back. Oh well, can't worry about that now._

Caihe barely noticed Bulma was cowering behind the bed as he flew out of the room at top speed, forgetting during the rush using the window would've been easier, and perhaps smarter.

As soon as he flew out of the room and turned in the hallway he crashed right into Vegeta. They literally bumped heads.

"Ow!" Caihe exclaimed, tumbling backward in midair massaging his throbbing skull while Vegeta did the same.

"Watch where you're going Kakarot!" Vegeta yelled, not realizing it was the young saiyan and not his rival.

"Er...Kakarot?" Caihe looked up.

Hearing this Vegeta glanced up as well in confusion.

There was a silence that lasted for about two seconds. Then there came two shock-filled yells.

"AAAAHHHHH!!!"

"AAAAAHHHH!!! IT'S YOU!"

Caihe yelped as he barely avoided a well-aimed punch. Well, sixteen punches to be exact, but it was such a blur you couldn't tell if it was three or five hundred.

Caihe was then forced into the room he just escaped from and turned around to bolt outside through the window. He only discovered-to his dismay-that the Nemek and older saiyan were already up and looking rather menacing.

He quickly backed up and whirled around to see that Vegeta was blocking the exit, looking upset and very, very mad.

_Aww__, shoot, _Caihe thought, turning to the side and looking back and forth at Goku and Vegeta. Goku. Vegeta. Goku. Piccolo. Vegeta. Goku. Vegeta. Goku. Vegeta. Vegeta. Piccolo. Bulma. He angrily rapped the side of his head, since he was giving himself a headache. Caihe would be truthful if he said that didn't help his headache much.

"Give it up Caihe," Goku said, inching forward little by little, "You can't win against the three of us."

Vegeta was also slowly creeping towards Caihe, trying to get close enough to surprise him without him realizing it.

Meanwhile Caihe's mind was racing for ideas.

_I can't get out any of the exits, I could make one but they'll be expecting that. I could take the blue-haired lady hostage...no, that goes against all the peace my friends and I are trying to make. I could blow up the house....no, there's danger of hurting the weak lady in that plan, and I don't want to hurt anyone that didn't hurt me. Yet. I could call for help....no, Shoi won't be able to keep his big mouth shut and Kazamai will be teasing me until I'm dead, and perhaps even in death. Oh I don't know! My mind is worn out of ideas for Kami's sakes!  Sheesh! And this headache is NOT helping!_

It was then Caihe noticed that both Goku and Vegeta were only an arm's length away from his floating body.

_Shit, this isn't good._

"Power up," Beeka commanded.

Kazamai raised an eyebrow, "How will that help?"

"Well, I did a little research because I had a question-" Beeka started.

"But I thought you couldn't get into the file about the heart bombs because it was so well shielded not even you, an expert hacker, it was impossible to crack," Yega but in.

"I didn't research about the heart bombs, but mainly about different kinds of metal and how extreme of heat they can stand," he answered calmly.

It dawned then on both Gilu and Iona.

"Of course! So, I'm guessing you want us to try and melt the heart bombs with our energy?" Gilu asked excitedly.

Beeka nodded, "Yes. What got me thinking is when Caihe powered up to half his max."

Kazamai frowned.

"Are you saying we could've just blasted these stupid things off by powering up only to half max or less?" she asked.

Beeka nodded again, "Yup, I think that's right-gah!" he cried out when Kazamai seized his collar and yelled directly into his face.

"You idiot! Why in the hell didn't you tell us that before!? We could've saved Kiwae's life, or at least destroyed all of Doc's army without him blowing us up! You were the one who practically killed Kiwae you imbecile!" 

Kazamai was still screaming at him as Yega and Gilu lunged forward pried her off of the scared-stiff little scientist. Kikoy was cowering behind his older brother's leg.

"I'm-I'm sorry," Beeka stuttered, "But I had to make sure by testing it on myself first to make sure nobody got hurt in the process, and since I didn't get the chance before Doc called us to his headquarters, I assumed it unsafe. I had no idea something like this would happen to Kiwae. I was just as shocked as all of you."

"And you still do?" Yega wondered, getting pitched backward as Kazamai angrily punched him in the jaw.

"Well, after seeing how fast you guys flew before, I am now 80% sure."

Gilu smirked, letting go of his twin before he got decked in the mouth as well, "I sounds like you doubted us for a second Beeka, that true?"

"Er...kinda. I wasn't totally sure....sorry guys. You too Kazamai," he added sheepishly, rubbing the back of his head and grinning like an idiot.

Kazamai grumbled something under her breath but didn't attack Beeka. But when the others weren't looking she did give him a cutthroat motion with her fingers that almost made Beeka wet himself.

"That's okay Beeka. Kiwae's death was a shock to all of us, it wasn't your fault. In the meantime, let's test this theory of Beeka's," Gilu said, glancing over at Yega and giving him a half smile, "I assume you want to go first Yega?"

Yega grinned, he loved challenges. Especially ones with risks involved.

"You betcha!" the little saiyan cried enthusiastically. 

Then he started to raise his power level.

"Hold on Yega, make sure you concentrate your power while powering up exactly on the spot you know the bomb is located at," Beeka called out.

Yega gave a slow nod of understanding and cried out at he increased his power to it's maximum.

Gilu raised his arms a little to prevent himself from being hurled backward. His own power raised a little to create a shield around himself so nothing could penetrate it and threaten his well being.

Iona cracked open one eye and peered over her defensive arms to watch.

Red lighting traced itself all over Yega's 11-year-old self, and mostly around his heart. Then there was a massive flash of white light Iona had to close her eye against again. When the light faded she slowly opened her eyes and lowered her arms. 

Yega was breathing hard and a few beads of sweat ran down his face. He raised his dark eyes to meet Beeka's.

"So," he gasped, "Did.....I do it?"

"Let me check," Beeka answered, drifting over, "Could you take off your shirt for a second so I can make sure?"

Yega looked bewildered at the order for a moment, but then complied.

Beeka examined the part of his chest where the heart bomb was, or once was. 

"See this?" Beeka said, pointing to a bright red mark that was just beginning to bleed.

Yega looked down.

"Yup, is that it?"

"Yeah, or once was. It has been successfully destroyed," Beeka said, beaming his congratulations at him. Yega's face broke out into a proud grin as he pulled his shirt back over his head. 

"But I have to test my theory to make sure," Beeka added a little reluctantly.

Yega's smile faded and he looked at Beeka, "Test it? What do you mean?"

"He means this," Kazamai said simply from behind him. Then she shoved the surprised saiyan through the heart bomb barrier. 

"HEY! ARE YOU CRA-" Yega started to shout but then his voice failed him as he looked down at himself in shocked disbelief, "I'm still breathing?" he whispered incredulously, studying his hands. 

Beeka crossed his arms, looking smug, "Did you ever doubt me?"

Gilu drifted over and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Great job. I don't know what we'll ever do without you," the leader congratulated.

The young genius's face suddenly melted into one of pure horror.

"I don't even want to think of it," Beeka said truthfully.

The rest of the CSSC laughed at his expression and began to power up as well.

Obviously noticing that Caihe had figured out Goku and Vegeta's plan the two saiyans leaped forward. Caihe only had time to swallow hard as he was slammed into from both sides before toppling to the ground underneath both of his enemies. 

Bulma, forgetting the amount of tension there had been in the room just before burst out laughing at the saiyan dog pile taking place in the middle of the room. Piccolo's face just became more irritated at the humorous display. Random shouts emitted from the knot of limbs as the saiyans struggled to untangle themselves.

"Kakarot! Poke me in the eye why don't you?!"

"Sorry, but that wasn't me Vegeta!"

"Where is that brat?!"

" Hey! I got him!"

"That's _my_ leg you baka!"

"Oops, sorry Vegeta!"

The two saiyans proceeded to wrestle with each other when they noticed Caihe had managed to worm his way out of the mess. 

Goku wriggled out of the prince's grasp that had been intended for Caihe and looked around, confusion and concern etched in his features. 

"Uh....where did he go?" 

"Ah HA!" Goku's rival suddenly shouted excitedly, spurred on by the thrill of the chase. Vegeta then dived forward on his stomach and under the bed. 

The earth-raised saiyan blinked at where Vegeta disappeared to and listened to what was going on.

There was a startled shriek, muffled sounds of struggle and flesh hitting flesh, and low hisses of pain, most of them were coming from Caihe although he tried to conceal them. Goku finally came to his senses as he heard a sharp crack of wood splintering, a sickening rip of the carpet, and the thumps of two bodies making heavy landings on the floor downstairs.

Goku was up in a flash as he grabbed hold of the bed and simply shoved it aside with a ear piercing screech that made Piccolo wince. He then stared down at the gaping hole the clone and his former prince tumbled into. There was continued furious cursing and loud crashes going on downstairs also, plus the all-too-familiar and unwelcoming sound of ki blasts making contact. 

"They better not destroy my house!" Bulma yelled, turning her heel and bolting out of the room, or at least attempting to. 

"No Bulma! It's not safe!" Goku answered, his voice raised for her to hear over the ruckus taking place a floor below. Goku's words stopped Bulma in her tracks.

Goku was about to leap through the hole to help Vegeta when he noticed that it was suddenly silent again, and only the faint sounds of dripping water could be detected. It was way too eerie for the hero's liking, but he descended down through the hole anyway. Even though Goku was somewhat expecting it, he was still stunned by the sight.

The two had fell through the ceiling and into the living room, and by the looks of it one landed safely on the couch while the other made a painful landing into the upturned potted plant right next to it.

_Good thing Bulma's parents are on vacation, _Goku thought with relief, taking in his surroundings. The expensive couch was tipped over with a long black burn mark tattooed across it's side. Dirt from the potted plant was smeared all over the walls and also a few red stains Goku didn't want to think about. Smoking baseball-sized holes were everywhere from stray energy blasts. Almost everything in the living room was totally demolished. 

Goku saw that the two had taken their fight to the kitchen when it stopped. He walked towards the kitchen, noticing there was a giant hole next to the entryway.  Someone obviously hadn't bothered or forgotten to use the doorway.

The kitchen was in even worse condition than the living room. The refrigerator and cabinet doors were mercilessly ripped off their hinges and blackened food was strewn everywhere, even on the walls. The kitchen table had been broken in half and one of the table chairs were dangling from the overhead fan, which somehow hadn't been destroyed. 

Vegeta stood in the middle of it all, dusting himself off casually, with Caihe nowhere in sight. Goku took one look at him and had to clap a hand over his mouth to smother his laughter. Vegeta glared daggers at his rival.  

"What is your problem Kakarot?" But his question was answered as a gooey brown substance slid down his cheek.

"Oh," he merely said, trying hard not to blush. An entire liter of chocolate pudding had been dumped on his head, and the carton was still covering his tall hair. 

With a snarl, Vegeta ripped off the now-empty carton. This was the final straw for Goku, who burst out laughing. The prince's flamed hair was coated with the pudding, and it proceeded to trail down his face. Besides the pudding Vegeta's clothes were also stained with a multicolor of kami-knows-what and he had a cut down his arm and left cheek.

It was then Bulma ran downstairs with Piccolo close behind.

"Hey Vegeta are you okay.....bwahahaha!" Bulma desperately tried to conceal her snickering but failed horribly. Piccolo didn't laugh but a tiny smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. 

"Shut up you two!" Vegeta yelled, then seeing that they had no intention of doing so he stomped out of the house to get himself cleaned up with the garden hose. He didn't trust taking a shower with that brat of a clone still at large, even though he doubted Caihe would jump him while in the shower.  
Goku managed to calm his giggles and looked over his shoulder at the retreating form of the once-evil saiyan. 

"Hey Vegeta, where's Caihe?"

"Like I'm supposed to know?! That baka ran off to hide right after he dumped this on me!" and with that he exited into the backyard, slamming the door in fury.

With the laughable sight gone Goku was immediately serious again.

"We have got to find him," he said simply, reaching out with his senses. But Goku couldn't pinpoint Caihe's location by sensing his ki. Caihe was shielding himself from them all. 

Goku sighed in disappointment before turning towards Bulma. 

"Hey Bulma? How tough are the defense systems in this place?"

Bulma thought for a moment.

"Pretty darn tough, although no match for a power like Caihe has."

"But it'll take an energy blast for him to get through?"

Bulma nodded, "Definitely. Or he could punch his way through...."  
"Go ahead and activate the defense systems, I have a plan," Goku told her. The blue-haired scientist instantly left the room.

"Go with her Piccolo, I don't think Caihe will try anything, but one of us has to be with her at all times, just to be safe," he told the Nemek warrior, who complied without a second thought. He knew just as Goku did if Caihe tried to burn his way out they would immediately sense him, and forcing his way out physically Piccolo would detect with his sensitive Nemekian ears. 

Goku looked around the ruined kitchen, spotting a few flour printed tracks leading out of the kitchen. He wondered why he hadn't noticed them before, but them saw that they went through the hole and not the doorway. There was no doubt in Goku's mind the flour boot prints were Caihe's, and started to follow them, trying to be as quiet as he could. Maybe his plan won't be needed if he could successfully creep up on the 12-year-old that was turning out to be more of a nuisance than he first thought. 


	10. Chapter 9

Mabby: Okay, this is just to let you know I'm still here, alive, and kicking. ^-^; Just been preoccupied with other projects, ones that I may post on ff.net when they're done (My friend and I are working together to complete it) but it is LotR story… o.o;

Short chappy, I know, but I have plenty more to come. I'm really sorry for not posting. Really really really really sorry. ;-; Forgive? 

*echos throughout room*

 Oh no! The little reviewers I did have before have all moved on! Noooooo! 

*sniffles* Oh well. I post anyway. O.o;

*********************************************************************************

A very frustrated and very mad saiyan clone crept around Capsule Corp like a criminal, grumbling to himself the whole way.

_Well Caihe, you managed to escape that little battle. Fled like the coward you are. Now what?_

Caihe glanced behind him to make sure nobody was on his heels and realized that he had been leaving clear-as-day footprints behind him.

"Shit!" he hissed, hopping on one foot to get a glimpse of what he had stepped in.

_Flour, great, just my luck.__ Flour always ruins everything._

Caihe didn't want to go and abandon his boots, so he looked around the laundry room he was in to find something to wipe it off. That's when he spotted a slightly damp towel dangling from the edge of a laundry basket. 

_Perfect. _

The saiyan clone hopped over on one foot, snatched up the towel, and began to wipe off both of his feet until no trace of the white substance was left.

He then casually tossed it back where he found it and whirled around at a noise behind him. 

Goku, the one who had fought, beat, and nearly killed him had just cautiously strolled into the laundry room. It was obvious to Caihe he was following the footprints. It must've been some sick twist of fate he _had_ to step in that flour.

Goku turned to meet the wide and momentarily surprised eyes of the CSSC he had been looking for. Neither of the warriors moved for a minute until the shock finally wore off. Goku made the first move, lifting his hands up to show that he had no intention of hurting the other.

"Hey Caihe, I just want to talk, that's all," Goku said, choosing his wording as carefully as he could. To him Caihe's gaze resembled one of a cornered and furious predator, since Goku had his back to the one and only door leading out of the room.

Caihe released a loud growl and sank into a fighter's position. Goku just now discovered that a deep, painful slash ran down his arm and his clothes were tattered but amazingly didn't have even a speck of food on them. Caihe must've been the only one using food as an advantage with his fight with Vegeta. Or didn't like getting dirty.

Goku eyed the slash with more attention however.

"That looks painful. Come upstairs with me and we can get that fixed right up," Goku suggested, knowing that Caihe would never fall for that. He was right.

Caihe simply turned to his side, shielding his wounded arm from view and backing up a few steps. 

"If you want to talk to me," Caihe started, taking a deep breath in the middle to calm his racing and nervous heart, "you're going to have to catch me first."

Goku sighed and mimicked Caihe's fighting stance.

"So be it," was all the pure-bred saiyan gave as a reply, "but remember you asked for it."

"What-_ever_," the clone muttered under his breath.

Seeing that Caihe obviously wasn't going to make the first move, Goku lunged forward, not to attack to but to restrain Caihe to keep him from hurting himself or others further. That was a mistake.

Somehow the saiyan boy managed figure out Goku's strategy in a mere heartbeat and jumped up to the ceiling. 

Goku had only had a split second to think then, but then noticed that Caihe didn't move his tail with himself as he jumped. Thinking that it was stupidity or forgetfulness and not a trick Goku swiped at it, only to have a rock-hard fist slam into the back of his neck.

_Stupid, stupid, stupid! Goku! You should've known that tail was only a distraction!_

The hit surprisingly didn't pack as much power behind it than Caihe was capable of. Goku wondered if it was because it was his wounded hand or if he truly didn't want to hurt him. 

But since the blow was to his pressure point Goku was temporarily dazed for about a minute.

A minute however was more than enough for Caihe. Goku felt Caihe's hands and feet push off his back in one fluid moment and heard a graceful and near-silent thud as Caihe hit the ground and bolted out the door. There wasn't a thing Goku could do about it either.


End file.
